Driven By Passion
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Kyla Mason is twenty-three beautiful and solely focused on her career. When she gets into the sights of Randy Orton, he's determined to change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins 2003 but will eventually take place in the present.**

* * *

Kyla Mason was a beautiful twenty-three year old. She was white but her skin was tan. About five foot seven with golden blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes. Two things ran in her family big asses and big breasts. Thanks to the fact that she worked out a lot her ass was big but firm. As a child she'd developed by age eleven and was constantly teased. By age fourteen she was a D cup. No one in her adult life ever believed her when she said her breasts were real. She'd answered the "Where'd you get your breasts done?" question more times then she could count. She'd been a WWE Diva for a little over a year. She loved it but sometimes she wished the woman of the sport were taken more seriously. She was a good wrestler as were several of the women she worked with. Bikini contests and bra and panties matches weren't exactly her idea of athletic competition. She was very career oriented and focused. When she wasn't working out she was thinking of ways to improve. Her dream was to be the Women's Champion. Dating had become almost non-existent for her. Since she was hardly ever home she figured what was the point. She walked into the Divas Locker Room and saw her two best friends. Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas. (Lita)

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hi Kyla" Trish said.

"Did you guys here we might be getting a new person from the Smackdown brand?" Amy said

"A Diva?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know."

"I wonder who it could be."

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

After she'd competed in a match against Victoria and won, she was in catering drinking a water. Twenty-three year old Randy Orton came up to her. She was surprised to see him since he was supposed to be on the Smackdown brand. They'd heard of each other but never met

"Kyla Mason." He said smirking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Randy Orton." "What are you doing here?"

"I've been traded to Raw."

"Oh." "So you're the new person our brand is getting?"

"Yeah." "I'm forming a faction with Paul Levesque (Triple H) Ric Flair and Dave Batista." "We're going to be called "Evolution"

"Cool."

"You did great tonight."

"You watched my match?"

"Yeah." "It's nice to officially meet you."

"It's nice to officially meet you to."

"Would you like to go have a drink after the show?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have plans."

"Tuesday."

"Nope."

"Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday."

"Bye." She walked away.

Kyla wasn't lying. She really did have plans. Every few weeks she, Trish and Amy would have a girls night. They were hanging out in Trish's room.

"I think that new group Evolution will go far in the company." Trish said.

"Speaking of that new group, Randy Orton asked me out tonight." Kyla said.

"I take it you said no?"

"Yep."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Even if I wanted to date right now, it wouldn't be Randy Orton." "I know his kind." "I've seen it time and time again." He just wants to find out if my boobs are real." They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Kyla woke up at eight o'clock in the morning to start her day. She met Trish and Amy down in one of the hotel restaurants for breakfast.

"How are you guys this morning?" Kyla asked.

"Good." Trish said.

"I'm a little tired." Amy said.

"I see Matt kept you up last night huh?" Kyla said smiling.

"At least I'm getting laid, unlike some people." She said jokingly.

"I don't need a man for that." "That's why my vibrator's for." She said quietly. "Personally I prefer the vibrator." "It never gets tired before I'm done." They all laughed.

After breakfast Kyla went down to the hotel gym in her workout clothes. She was lifting fifty pound dumbbells. She couldn't see him but Randy was watching her from where he was in the gym. His eyes were going over every inch of her body. He'd never been more turned on by a woman and he'd been with a lot of women.

" _She's so beautiful."_ He thought. His eyes stopped on her ass. _"What I wouldn't give to squeeze that hard with both hands." "God she drives me crazy."_

It was about a half hour before Kyla had to go to the arena. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Her mom Dianna said.

"Hi mom."

"How are you?"

"Good." "I have to leave for work soon." "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Just to sit at home and watch my favorite daughter on TV."

"I'm your only daughter."

"You're still my favorite." "You're still coming home in three weeks right?"

"Yes." "I'm taking us out for a spa day."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah." "I'll have to have you over for dinner."

"I can cook for you."

"Mom you cooked for me for nineteen years." "I can turn the favor sometimes." "I have to go." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kyla had just gotten through arena. She was walking acrossed the parking lot. Randy came up beside her.

"Hi Kyla." He said.

"Hi."

How are you?"

"Can't complain."

"You look beautiful today."

She laughed. "Does that line actually work?"

"It's not a line."

"Mm-hmm." She said sarcastically. They came it to the doors. He opened them for her. She went to go in. He stopped her.

"How about that drink tonight?"

"I don't think so." She went inside.

Later that night Kyla was walking around in the back after her match. She came upon Ric Flair and the rest of Evolution. Ric turned and saw her. Since she'd been in the company he'd become a mentor of sorts for her.

"Hey Kyla." "Great job tonight." Ric said.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm loving the new faction guys." She said talking to all of them. She went to catering which was directly to her right. She grabbed a water turned and started walking the other direction. Randy watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Paul saw him staring at her.

"Got a thing for Kyla huh Randy?" Paul asked.

"I don't blame you she's hot." Dave said.

"Ask her out."

"I did." "She said no." Randy said.

"Ask her again."

"I did, and again, she said no."

"I'd hate to break it to you Randy but I've known her for a year and I don't think she's been out with anybody." Ric said. "Don't get me wrong she's a good kid." "She's about three things, the job, the job and the job." "I think you're shit of luck."

"I know what Randy needs." Dave said. "A strip club." "Let's go."

"Sounds good to me." Randy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla had been going about her business as usual. She'd just gotten to the arena and was in the middle of changing into her ring gear. There was a knock at the door. Victoria answered it. She had taken roses and shut the door.

"Aw Vic, you got flowers?" Kyla said.

"The card says they're for you." Victoria said looking at her.

"Me?" She said confused

"Well let's just see who they're from." Amy said going over and taking the card from the flowers. She opened the card. "Ooh."

"What does it say?""

"It says." "One drink, please beautiful." "It's signed by Randy Orton."

"Doesn't that guy ever let up?" She said rolling her eyes

"Come on Kyla, you don't think it's at least a little sweet?" Trish asked.

"It is but I'm not interested in dating Randy or anyone else." "Plus I know what Randy really wants." "To make me a notch on his bedpost." "Once he got what he wanted out of me, all of his interest in me would go away."

"Maybe he really likes you." Amy said.

"Even if he did, I don't want to be with anyone." "I have to many things I want to accomplish and I don't need the distraction of a relationship getting in the way." "Give me the flowers Victoria." Victoria handed her the flowers. "I'll be right back." She left.

Kyla went looking for Evolution's locker room. When she found it she knocked. Paul answered the door.

"Hi Paul." She said. "Is Randy in there?"

"Yeah." "I'll get him." He went back inside. A few seconds later Randy came to the door.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Here." Kyla said handing him back the flowers. "Thanks but no thanks."

"I take it that's a no on the drink?"

"You got it." "Look Randy, it's nothing personal but please stop asking me out." "I'm not going to change my mind." She walked away.

Randy went back inside.

"She gave back the flowers I sent her." Randy said a little frustrated.

"I tried to tell you it was pointless." Ric said. "She's not going to go out with you "

"I don't know why you're even bothering." Dave said. "She's not interested but there's plenty of women who are."

"What can I say?" Randy said. "The more she turns me away, the more it's a turn on." "It just makes me want her more." "I can go up to almost any woman and ask her out with very little effort." "Kyla makes me work for it." "It's a challenge, it's fun."

A few nights later Randy went up to Trish and Amy at the arena.

"Hey you two." He said.

"He wants something." Trish said.

"Definitely." Amy said.

"You're right." Randy said. "Can you please give me some pointers about Kyla." "I want to go out with her so bad." "She keeps turning me down." "What does she like?"

"Well for starters she likes lilies." Trish said.

"Lilies?" "Ok what else?"

"It doesn't really matter." Amy said. "We can tell you everything she likes and she still won't go out with you." "Trust us." "We know her."

"I still want to try."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last couple of weeks every few days Kyla would get something new. It was always something she loved. Her favorite chocolates, her favorite candies, her favorite stuffed animals, a bouquet of lilies, her favorite champagne. Almost all of them she'd returned to Randy with a note that simply read. "No." She was having a girls night with Amy and Trish. They were in Kyla's room.

"I wanna talk about your boyfriend." Trish said.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kyla said.

"Yes you do and his name is Randy." Amy said.

"I have a little pest who won't take no for an answer." "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Come on, you don't like the attention just a little bit?" Trish said.

"I'll admit it's sweet." "I'm just not interested."

"Most women would've caved by now."

"I'm not most women."

"Are you at least attracted to him?" Amy asked.

"He's attractive but so are most of the guys we work with." "I wish I had a single friend I could set him up with." "That way he'd finally leave me alone."

"You're really not gonna crack?" Trish said.

"Trish you know me." "Do you think I'll crack?"

"No."

"That's right I won't."

"Most people would call you crazy." Amy said.

"They can call me whatever they want." "I call me focused on my goals."

"I don't think he'll stop."

"Next gift I get I'm gonna have to spell it out for him."

"By telling him no over and over?" Trish asked.

"I'll figure out some way to get my point acrossed."

"Well what you've doing isn't working."

"I've noticed that."

The next day Kyla got on the elevator to go up to her room. Ric was on the elevator.

"Hi Ric." She said.

"Hi Kyla."

"Does your buddy have any surprises planned for me today?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well if he does, tell him my answer is still no."

"Will do." "Kyla, Randy's a nice guy."

"I know." "It's not about that." "I'm just not interested in dating right now."

"I tried to tell him that." "He didn't listen to me."

"He's not listening to me either." "He's so stubborn."

"That's Randy." The elevator dinged. She got off.

Later that night Kyla was in the Divas Locker Room getting ready to change into her ring gear. There was a knock at the door. She came back holding a basket of five big tubes of lotion.

"Kyla, Randy sent you lotion." Amy said.

Kyla took the basket. "This my watermelon lotion." Kyla said surprised. She wore the lotion daily. She was wearing it right now. "It's two-hundred dollars a tube and there's five of them in here." "This has to stop." She left with the basket in her hand.

Kyla found Evolution's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered. He could tell from the look on her face it wasn't good news.

"Let me guess." He said. "No."

"Right." "Come out here I want to talk to you." He shut the door behind him. "Randy, all the gifts you've given me have been very sweet but please, I'm begging you, stop." "I don't want to date right now." "Not just you." "Anyone." "It's not personal, I'm just way to focused on my career right now to think about anything else." "Do you get what I'm telling you?"

"I get it."

"Good." "No more gifts please."

"Ok."

"Thank you." She turned and was walking away.

"Kyla." She turned around. "What happened to the chocolates?"

"What?" She said confused.

"The chocolates." "They're the only thing you didn't give back."

"I ate them." "They were good." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Randy could've sworn they just shared a moment. She turned and walked away. Randy went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy had left Kyla alone all week. She was glad he was finally getting the message. She was at an autograph signing in Mississippi. She loved interacting with her fans. Next in line was a seven year old little girl.

"Hi Kyla." The girl said excitedly.

"Hi." "What's your name?"

"Jennifer."

"Well it's so nice to meet you." She signed a picture of herself for Jennifer.

"It's nice to meet you to." "I'm your biggest fan."

"That's great." "Are you gonna be a wrestler when you get big?"

"Yeah." "I wanna be just like you." "You're gonna win the Women's Championship one day." "I know it."

"Thank you."

"Can I have a hug before I go?"

"Sure." She stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When Kyla got back to the hotel her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Dianna said.

"Hi mom."

"How was your autograph signing today?"

"Great." "I just got back." "I have to go to the airport soon to go to Green Bay."

"I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"I'm looking forward to it to." "I'm taking you to breakfast on Saturday." "I want you to come for dinner on Saturday night."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna make spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good." "Is that man still asking you out?"

"No." "He finally stopped, thank god."

"So you don't miss the gifts just a little?"

"Well, maybe a little bit but I felt bad for the guy." "I didn't want him to keep spending his money, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me." "I have to go mom but I love you and I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok, I love you too, be safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Kyla was in Green Bay for a house show. She'd finished her match and was sitting in catering. Randy sat down beside her.

"No." She said.

"No what?"

"I know what's coming." "I figured I'd save you the trouble of asking the question."

"I didn't come over here to ask you out." "You made it abundantly clear that you don't want to go out with me." "I just came over to hi."

"Oh, hi." She said still suspicious as to what he wanted.

"Hi." "Are you going home for the weekend off?" "Well I'm going to one of my homes." "I have two one where I grew up and one in Palm Springs."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Indianapolis, Indiana."

"Why are going back there this weekend?"

"To visit my mom."

"Cool." "Are you guys close?"

"We always have been."

"I'm close with my dad."

"Cowboy Bob Orton right?"

"That's right."

"I remember watching him wrestle when I was a kid." "That arm of his never seemed to heal up." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I know."

"Well I'm gonna get changed and get out of here." She stood up. "Have a good night."

"You to." She walked away. Randy couldn't help but stare at her as she did.

The next afternoon Kyla had just gotten back to the hotel from eating lunch. She pressed the button for the elevator. It came and she got on. Randy got on right after her. They were the only people there. They pressed the button for their floors.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"Good." "I'm just coming back from lunch." "I'm gonna take a nap before work." The elevator dinged for her floor.

"Can I walk to your room?"

"No." She said getting off the elevator.

"Don't you know any other words Kyla?"

She turned around in the doorway of the elevator. "No." She smiled.

"Oh my god, that's a smile."

"I smile."

"You have a pretty smile."

She rolled her eyes and smiled again. "Don't you start with me." She stepped out of the elevator doorway. "See ya later."

"Bye." The doors closed. Randy smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyla had just pulled into Dianna's driveway. She'd took the first flight out. Dianna came out to the car and got in.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "How was your flight?"

"Fine." "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving." "Me to."

They went to a diner.

"I'm glad you're finally home." "It's been to long." Dianna said.

"Yeah but that's the life of a WWE Diva."

"I really wish the company wouldn't refer to the ladies as Divas." "It sounds degrading to me."

"Me to." "What can you do though?"

"Do you remember Mrs. Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"She just found out her husband is cheating on her with two different women."

"What?!" She said shocked. "He's like seventy-one."

"I know." "One of the girls he was cheating with is your age."

"Ew." "Her friends probably thought he was her grandpa."

"Probably." "I've been in similar situations." "When you were in elementary how many people thought I was your sister?"

"Most of them."

"Well most twenty-one year olds don't have a five year old."

"Some people still don't believe you're my mom now."

"I know." "It's crazy."

"Yeah you don't look thirty-nine." "Have finished remodeling the house yet?"

"Last month."

"How does it look?"

"Great."

"Did you do anything to my room?"

"No."

"Mom, I've told you a million times." "Make it into a home office or something."

"I can't." "To many memories."

"You can still have the memories and a home office." "How's business?"

"Booming." "I've got seven more orders to fill by Friday."

"That's great."

Later that night Dianna went to Kyla's for dinner. She'd just finished washing her plate and went into the living room. She sat down next to Kyla who was writing something on a piece of notebook paper.

"What are you doing Kyla?" She asked.

"Altering my workout routine." "I'm done." She put the paper down.

"How are Amy and Trish?"

"Good." "They can't wait to see you."

"Has that man, um…

"Randy?"

"Yeah Randy." "Has he asked you out anymore?"

"No but he'll find ways to pull me into conversations now." "Like he'll just come up to me and make chit chat." "He won't ask me out." "It's kind of refreshing for him not to ask me out every five seconds." "He's actually really nice to talk to when he's not getting on my nerves." "I think he has ulterior motives though." "As a matter of fact I'm pretty much a hundred percent sure he does."

"Do you like him?"

"It's not that he doesn't seem like a nice guy, I just don't want the complications of a relationship." "Besides, I'm sure in time he'll fine someone else and forget about me."

"Kyla, do you think that sometimes you push yourself to hard?"

"I've always been that way mom." "I've always pushed myself beyond my limits."

"I know but maybe you're missing out on other things."

"Missing out?" "I'm working my dream job." "What more could I ask for?"

"Love, romance, sex."

"I have the sex part covered." "I don't need the other stuff."

"You're sleeping with someone?"

"Nope." "Don't need to."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Um, do you know what a vibrator is?"

"Yeah." "Oh." She said realizing what she meant.

"Yeah, oh." She said grinning. "I have two main priorities." "You and my career." "Everything else doesn't matter."

"My point is it's ok to like someone and explore your feelings." "You haven't had a relationship since college."

"I don't feel that way about anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Kyla was having breakfast in the hotel restaurant in Iowa. Randy came up to the table.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How was your visit with your mom?"

"Great." "It was nice being home again."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Did you do anything fun?"

"No just sat around thinking about someone."

"Yeah, sure knowing you you probably picked up some girl in a bar."

"Actually I didn't."

"You think I don't hear the strip club stories?" "Word gets around."

"That's normally just when I'm with the guys." "I don't go there alone."

She laughed paid for her breakfast and stood up. "Sure you don't." She said not believing him. "Bye."

Later that night Kyla went to the arena. She was changing into her ring gear when Trish and Amy walked in.

"Hey guys." Kyla said.

"Hi." Trish said.

"How's Dianna?" Amy asked.

"She's good." She asked about you guys."

"What did you tell her?"

"That's your both two-dollar crack whores." She said jokingly.

They laughed. "We love you too." Trish said.

"I told her you guys were doing great." "She can't wait to see you."

"We can't wait to see her." "We love her."

"I know."

"Did she ever finish her house?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." "It looks really nice." "I took pictures." "I'll have to show them to you when the film gets developed."

Later that night Kyla couldn't sleep so she put on her bikini and went down to the hotel pool. When she got there Randy was in the water. He saw her as she was coming into the water. He had on a second to admire the view in front of him.

"Hi Kyla." He said.

"Hi Randy." "Can't sleep either?"

"I rammed my shoulder into the post during my match tonight."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah it's already starting to feel better."

"Good."  
"Great match tonight."

"Thanks."

"That's one thing we have in common."

"What?"

"We were both born for this business." "I see that in you."

"Then you should understand why I don't want to date."

"I get it." "You're career driven and that's great so am I but I don't let it get in the way to my desires."

"I only have one desire." "To be the best." She didn't notice that he'd gotten closer to her.

"That's the only desire you have."

"It's the only one I need."

"What about the desire of wanting someone." He said drifting closer to her lips.

She realized what was about to happen. "I've gotta go." She said quickly backing away from him.

"Why?"

"I just have to." She got out of the pool and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyla was excited for tonight. Raw was in Indianapolis tonight. Dianna always loved when Raw came to town. She took great pride in watching Kyla wrestle. She always came to the arena to give her and Kyla time to talk. Kyla met Dianna at the south entrance of the building at seven o'clock.

"Hi mom." She said happily.

"Hi." They hugged and went inside.

They went to the Divas Locker Room.

"Look what I found." Kyla said going into the locker room with Dianna

"Dianna." Amy said smiling. They hugged. "It's great to see you." "It's been so long."

"To long." "How's Matt?"

"He's good "

"My turn." Trish said. "Hi Dianna."

"Hi Trish." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Mom you're in for a treat tonight." "It's Trish and I one on one." Kyla said

"That'll be fun." "Trish plays the bad one right?"

"Right."

Kyla took Dianna to catering to get a coffee. Dianna was sitting down. Randy was walking past as Kyla handed Dianna her coffee.

"Here mom." She said. When Randy heard that he stopped and went over to them.

"Mom?" Randy said. "This is your mom?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who's this?" Dianna asked.

"Mom, this is Randy Orton." "Randy this is my mom Dianna."

"I see where Kyla gets her beautiful looks from." Randy said looking at Dianna.

"Thank you." Dianna said. "You're the one who sent Kyla all the gifts right?"

"That's me." "Dianna, do you know what your daughter's favorite word is?"

"I have no idea."

"It's no." "At least when it comes to me." "Watch." He looked at Kyla. "Kyla will you go to dinner with me?"

"No." Kyla said.

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

"No."

"Will you have a drink with me?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "No." "Shut up Randy."

"See?" He said looking at Dianna. "That's the only thing she says." He said jokingly. Dianna laughed. "You should be very proud of her." "She's a great talent."

"I am proud of her." "She's the best."

"Well it nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy the show."

"It was nice meeting you to."

He looked at Kyla. "Bye Kyla."

"Bye Randy." Kyla said.

After the show Kyla and Dianna went to go get something to eat.

"You and Trish both did so great tonight." Dianna said.

"We gave it our all."

"It showed." "I'm glad I got to meet Randy to." "He's cute."

"Want me to give him your number?" She said jokingly.

"Funny Kyla." "It's obvious how much he likes you." "When are you finally going to admit how much you like him?" She asked smiling.

"I do not like him."

"You do so." "You lit up when you were around him tonight." "You could've cut the heat and tension between you two with a knife."

"Just because I find Randy hot- She stopped. Dianna smiled. "Um, I mean just because he's attractive doesn't mean there's anything between us."

"I know when you like somebody Kyla." "You just don't want to admit it." "You like him and you know it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."


	9. Chapter 9

Kyla was working out in the hotel gym. They were in Detroit. She felt that someone was staring at her and turned around. Randy was staring at her. When he saw her turn around he quickly looked away but she saw him.

"Enjoying gawking at me?" She asked.

"Sorry."

"What were you imagining?" "Us going on a date?" She said jokingly. She laughed.

"No but that would be nice."

"Well keep dreaming." Trish and Amy came in and went over to Kyla." Hi guys."

"Ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yeah let me just go upstairs and change."

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked.

"Lunch and shopping." They left.

Kyla, Amy and Trish were in a Victoria Secret store. Amy picked up a nightgown.

"What do you guys think of this?" Amy said holding it up.

"I like it." Trish said.

"Matt will love it." Kyla said.

"Ever buy one of these for your vibrator?" Amy said quietly and jokingly.

"No." "My vibrator doesn't care what I wear." "It's there to please me." She said smiling. "I don't have to please it."

"Sometimes it's fun doing the pleasing." Trish said.

"I'm curious." Amy said looking at Kyla. "When's the last time you had sex?"

"Shortly before I took this job."

"So it's been at least a year?"

"Yeah."

"You need to get some."

"I'll stick with my vibrator." "It's to complicated to find a man." "Even for that."

"Find one?" Trish said. "You have one and his name is Randy."

"I'd rather be celibate the rest of my life."

Kyla was backstage. Ric came up to her.

"Hi Ric." She said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good." "I came over to invite you to my party next week while we're in North Carolina for the house shows."

"Party for what?"

"Just a party." "It's Wednesday." "People are gonna start showing up at eight."

"I'll try and make it."

"Good."

Later that night Kyla was leaving the arena. As she was walking to her car she noticed she had a flat tire.

"Shit." She said.

"What's a matter?" Randy said coming up to her.

"I have a flat tire."

"Did the rental company give you a spare?"

"I don't think so."

"Want a ride back to the hotel?"

"I can call a cab."

"Why would you do that? "Come on get in the car."

"Ok."

They were driving back to the hotel.

"How's Dianna?" Randy asked.

"Good."

"I'm glad I met her." "She seems really nice."

"She is."

"Has your dad ever seen you wrestle?"

"He's never seen me." "My mom got pregnant by him when she was sixteen." "He split when she told him about me."

"That had to be so hard on her."

"It was but lucky for her grandma was super supportive." "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

They pulled into the parking lot.

"Here." Kyla said taking twenty dollars out of her purse.

"What's that for?"

"The ride."

"I don't know what you heard about me but I don't take money for favors." He said jokingly. "I'm classy, just ask my pimp."

She laughed. He stared at her adoringly. "Gawking at me again?"

"I'm sorry." "You're just so beautiful, that's not a line." "I mean it."

"Thank you." She got out of the car and knelt down by the passenger side window. "My answer is still no." She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside. Randy stayed outside to have a cigarette.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyla woke up and decided to go for a jog. She ran for an hour. She went back to the hotel drenched in sweat. As she was unlocking her room Amy and Matt were coming down the hall.

"Hey you two?" Kyla said.

"Hi Kyla." Matt said.

"Hi Matt."

"Are you going to Ric's party tomorrow night?" Amy asked.

"I don't know yet."

"You have to come." Matt said.

"Are you guys going?"

"Yeah." Amy said. "So is Trish." "It's gonna be fun."

"I have heard Ric has a nice place." "I've never been there."

"Us either."

"I might come."

"You definitely should."

"Well I have to go shower." "See you guys at work later."

"Bye."

Later that night Kyla was at the arena. She was grabbing a bite to eat in catering. Randy came into catering and started making a coffee. He looked at Kyla.

"Hey Kyla." He said.

"Hey Randy."

"How are you doing tonight?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Are you going to Ric's party tomorrow night?"

"I haven't decided yet." "Are you?"

"Yeah." "I hope you decide to come."

"Why?"

"Well, I'll need someone to talk to."

"I'm sure Ric can get you a nice stripper with fake boobs to keep you occupied." She said smiling.

"Ha ha." "Have a good match tonight."

"You to." He walked away.

The next day everyone flew into North Carolina. They didn't have anything to do until tomorrow which is why Ric was having the party. It was around eight o'clock at night when Kyla decided to go to the party. She'd just finished getting ready when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Dianna said.

"Hi mom."

"What's up?"

"I'm actually getting ready to go to a party."

"Who's party?"

"Just a colleague." "I hope you have fun."

"I'm just going to make an appearance." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was around nine o'clock when Kyla got to the party. Ric's house was huge. She got a beer and started walking around. She spotted Amy and Matt and went up to them.

"Hey guys." Kyla said.

"You came." Amy said.

"Can you believe this house?"

"I know and I thought mine was big."

"I know me to."

Kyla walked around some more talking to people and continued drinking. About two hours had passed. She was drunk. She went down a hallway and saw a door. She opened it and there were stairs that went down. Looking to her left she saw a light switch and turned it on. The room that led down the stairs lit up. She went down the stairs closing the door on the way leaving it slightly cracked.

When Kyla got down the stairs she saw that it was a finished basement. The carpeting was grey. There was a leather couch, a big screen TV, a pool table, a jukebox and a king size bed in the room. Kyla sat down on the couch and finished her drink. She'd been down there for about ten minutes. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She saw Randy.

"You're here." Randy said. He went and sat down beside her on the couch. "Having fun?"

"Well I'm drunk, so yeah."

"So am I."

"I saw you talking to a woman earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be back at her place and she'd be having her way with you right now."

"No, we were just talking." "I was thinking about someone else the whole time." He said smiling at her.

"Gee, I wonder who that was." She said sarcastically. She laughed.

"I have no idea." "I think about her all the time."

"Randy, would you settle for me giving you what you want?"

"You'll go out on a date with me?"

"No." "I'm talking about the other thing you want." She slowly drifted closer to his lips. When their lips connected he moaned and kissed her back. Her lips were so soft and warm. He already wanted more. The kiss was slow for the first couple of seconds then became filled with passion and desire. They couldn't get enough of each other. She climbed on his lap not breaking the kiss straddling him. She quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. "You want this don't you?" She mumbled against his lips. "Yes." He said. She unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. He took it off. She broke the kiss and looked at him with passion in her eyes. He was looking back at her with a mixture of passion and surprise. "So do I." She said. "Randy, I want you." He got a surprised look on his face. She took off her shirt. "Let's both enjoy this." They kissed. "It's never happening again, mmmm." She mumbled against his lips. She reached down and started undoing his jeans just as fast as she did his shirt. She pulled them down. Scooting off of him she started kissing his chest. His skin was warm and smooth. He groaned and closed his eyes. His hand was in her hair. She went lower and got down on her knees. With his eyes closed he felt her taking off his boxers. When she saw the size of him she grinned. He was well above average. "Oohhhh." He moaned as he felt her head moving up and down between his legs. "Kyla, baby slower." She did as he said. "Yeah, just like that." Randy couldn't believe what was happening. After months of getting nowhere with Kyla she was doing this to him and he loved it. She went faster. "Yeah." He groaned. "Kyla, oh god, ohhhh my fucking... His eyes rolled back in his head. ... Kyla!" He yelled giving in. After a few seconds he stood up and pulled her to her feet. As they kissed he lifted her off the ground and took her over to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and undid her bra pulling it off of her. As he slowly moved from her lips to her neck he could taste the watermelon lotion she wore. He kissed his way down to the middle of her chest. He was surprised to find her breasts were real. That turned him on even more. She moaned as with both hands he squeezed and massaged her breasts. Her hands were running wildly through his hair. She loved how his hands felt, soft yet firm. "Randy." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her breasts. He loved hearing her moan his name. He kissed and licked her way down her body, loving every moan heard. He quickly took off her jeans and panties. Her rolled her on top of him when he came back up to her. She slid into him and moved slowly. She moaned. "Oh Kyla." He groaned. He slipped his hands around her ass and was squeezing it hard. "Randy." She moaned. "God Kyla your ass." "I fucking love it." He slapped her ass. "Yes." She moaned. He grabbed her hips to make her to faster. "Oh, god." "Ohhhh, Randy." Suddenly he sat up pulling her into a passionate kiss. There hands were all over each other. He broke the kiss rolled her over and put her on her knees. He got behind her and slipped into her from behind. Putting his hands on her hips he moved slowly for the first fifteen seconds then moved faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Oh Randy, ohhhh yeah." She moaned loudly. "Do you want me Kyla?" He asked. "Yes." She moaned. "Say it." "I want you, Randy, I want you, mmmmm." He grinned. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Kyla." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying next to each other.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." He smirked. "What?"

"You do know that word."

"What word?"

"Yes." "I didn't think you did." He said smiling.

"Shut up." She said smiling back. She went to get up.

"No stay."

"Ok." He kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was two days later. Randy was in the hotel gym. When he'd woken up the day after sleeping with Kyla she was gone. She been avoiding him. He knew she was doing it deliberately to because for the last two days he hadn't seen her anywhere. He was lifting weights. For the last two days all he thought about was making love to Kyla. The way her body felt, her moans, the taste of her mouth, the taste of her skin, the amazing feeling of being inside her. Sometimes in his head he would hear her say. _"Randy, I want you."_ In his mind.

Later that night Randy had just gotten to the arena. He went into the Evolution locker room and started unpacking the bag with his gear in it. Ric came in. Randy didn't notice. He was lost in his thoughts of Kyla.

"Hey Randy." He said. "Randy?"

"What?" Randy said breaking from his thoughts.

"You've seemed distracted these last couple of days." "What's wrong?"

"I slept with Kyla."

"Kyla?" He said surprised.

"Yeah it surprised me to, believe me." "I don't know what to do." "I can't stop thinking about it or her."

"When?"

"Your party." "I didn't tell the other guys because they'd wanna know how it was." "It's not like that with Kyla, it's different, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Tell her how you feel."

"Come on Ric." "You know she'll tell me the same thing she always tells me." "No." He got up and left. Ric was certain Randy was in love.

Kyla was going back to the Divas Locker Room. She turned the corner and came face to face with Randy.

"Oh, um, hi." She said uncomfortably.

"I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look, I know what this is about." "That night was amazing." "You're incredible in bed, you are but it doesn't change anything." "If we hadn't of been drunk it wouldn't of h-

"No, don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"You wanted it just as much as I did." "Hell Kyla, you started it."

"I also told you it was a one time thing."

"Why does it have be?" "I want to be with you Kyla." "I'll treat you good."

"No." "I don't want a relationship."

"What was all that stuff about wanting me?" "I don't believe you feel nothing for me."

"Yes I wanted you, we had sex, it was great." "Now it's over." She went around him and walked away. Leaving Randy frustrated

Later that night Kyla, Trish and Amy were in Kyla's room for girls night.

"What's been up with you Kyla?" Amy asked.

"Nothing."

"You've seemed to have something on your mind." Trish said.

"I made a mistake."

"What happened?"

"I, um, had sex with Randy."

"What?!" Amy said shocked.

"You had sex with Randy?! Trish said just as shocked. "When?"

"Ric's party." "We were drunk." "I shouldn't have came on to him."

"You started it?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Amy said curiously.

"Incredible." "The biggest I've ever had to." "Anyway now I feel bad because now he wants a relationship and I don't." "I even told him it was a one-night stand." "I think I hurt his feelings." "I feel really bad." "I didn't want to do that."

"Why did you sleep with him?"

"I know he wanted two things." "He wanted to take me out and he wanted to sleep with me." "I figured if I slept with him, he'd be satisfied with that." "I was wrong I guess."

"So it wasn't because you wanted to sleep with him?" Trish asked smiling.

"Maybe a little bit."

"I knew you liked him."

"I was doing him a favor."

"I see." "And how many "favors" did you do him?"

"Just one." "It was fun."

"Ha." Trish said laughing out loud.

"Did he enjoy it?" Amy asked smiling.

"Yeah, I could tell." Kyla said.

Randy, Dave and Ric had went to a strip club. Randy had taken a very drunk stripper to the hotel back with him. They were having sex. She was on top of him.

"Oh Kyla." He groaned but she was to drunk to notice.

After Trish and Amy left Kyla decided that she needed some stress relief. She got naked and laid down on the bed. She took out her vibrator and began pleasuring herself. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she began thinking of Randy and that night. The way his hands felt on her body, the feeling on his mouth and tongue on her skin. His strong hands gripping her ass. The way he took charge of the situation. The amazing feeling of him being inside her.

"Oh Randy." She moaned giving in. After she was done she realized what she said. _"I can't get Randy out of my head." "What's wrong with me?"_ She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyla and Randy hadn't spoken for a few weeks. She still felt bad for hurting his feelings. She tried not to think about it by doing what she did best, throwing herself into her work. They were in Florida. She pushed the button for the hotel elevator. When it came Trish and Amy were already there. She got on the elevator.

"What's up Kyla?" Amy asked.

"Not much." "Heading to an autograph signing."

"Are you going on the casino trip tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." "You know I love me some Blackjack."

"Like you love you some Randy?" Trish said teasingly. They all laughed.

"Stop."

"I bet that's the one thing you didn't say to Randy."

"Trish." She said laughing hard. "Shut up." The elevator dinged. They all went their separate ways.

Kyla went back to the hotel two hours later. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi." Dianna said.

"Hi mom."

"What are you up to?"

"I just got back from an autograph signing."

"How did that go?"

"Great." "Mom I feel really bad."

"What's wrong?"

"A couple weeks ago, I slept with Randy."

"You did."

"Yeah."

"I knew that would happen eventually."

"I told him it was just going to be one time." "A few days later he told me he wants a relationship." "I said no."

"Why?"

"Mom you know getting involved with someone is not what I want."

"I know but there is something happening between you and Randy."

"I don't want there to be." I hurt his feelings." "I didn't want to do that." "I feel like I should apologize."

"If you think it'll make you feel better, you should."

"This sucks mom." "I care about him but I don't want to." "I want to just follow the path I've been on."

"I know but I think your heart is taking you down a different path."

"Well I want it to stop." "It'll be awkward to talk to talk to Randy." "We haven't talked to each other in two weeks."

"Do what you think is right."

"I don't know what that is."

"You'll figure it out."

The next evening Kyla looked in her bathroom mirror and flattened the wrinkles out of her skirt. Then she and about forty other people, including Randy, got in a van to go to a casino. It was two hours away from the hotel they were staying at. The van was long with lots of seats and room. It was around six o'clock when they left.

Two hours later Kyla was at the casino and up six hundred dollars. She'd had some drinks as had everyone As she was waiting for her turn to come around, she glanced up and saw a cute redhead chatting Randy up at the bar. She'd never felt so angry in her life. She decided to look away. At around midnight they were all leaving

"Hey Randy." Kyla said walking up to him. "Sit with me." "I wanna talk to you."

"Ok."

There were a million conversations going on. It was loud. Kyla and Randy sat clear in the back of the van. They were the only ones back there. The van was going back to the hotel.

"Did you win any money?" Kyla asked.

"No." "You."

"Seven hundred dollars."

"Good job."

"Randy, I'm sorry." "I know I hurt your feelings I turned you down." "It has nothing to do with you." "You're a great guy." "It's all me." "I'm the one who's fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"I'm glad you're talking to me." "I've missed you these last couple weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So who was the redhead?"

"Oh, you saw me talking to her?"

"Yeah."

"Her name's Lindsay." "She gave me her number."

"Oh." She said trying to hide her jealousy but Randy could sense it.

"Aw, your jealous."

"I am not." "You should call her."

"Are you afraid I'll do this to her?" He started kissing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes. "Randy don't, don't, do that." She said but made no attempt to stop him. He stopped and looked at her with need in his eyes. "Kyla, kiss me." She knew she shouldn't but she wanted to. She kissed him. He kissed her back. "Come here." He lifted her up and put her in his lap swinging her legs around so she was sitting sideways. Her arms were around his neck. Tasting Kyla's lips again was like heaven for Randy. They were moaning quietly into each other's mouths. His hand started going up her bare leg. She moaned a little louder. His hand disappeared under her skirt. She felt him get an erection. His hand continued up her leg. He felt her warmth as his fingertips brushed against her panties. "Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips. His hand went to the waistband of her panties and he slowly started pulling them down. "Randy, we can't, not here." She said in-between kisses. He pulled her panties out from under her skirt and sat them on the seat. "Here baby, right now." He said. He broke the kiss. "Lift up." She did. He undid his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers passed his knees. He turned her so she was facing away from him. He lowered her down onto him. He grabbed her hips and slowly moved her up and down. "Ohhhh." She moaned as quietly as she could knowing she couldn't get to loud. It was nerve-racking to her knowing that someone could look back and see them at any time but it was also strangely exhilarating. She'd never done anything like this. It was turning her on. She put her head back. They kissed a few times. Each one more passionate. When she put her head back up he let go of her hips. He put his hand up the back of her shirt and undid her bra. "Take it off." He whispered. She did sitting it next to her panties. "Take over." She started moving. He put his hands up the back of her shirt and moved them to the front squeezing her breasts. "Randy." She moaned. As he was doing that he was kissing the back of her neck. She put her hands on either side of the seat and pushed off to go faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned biting down on her lip. "Uhnnn." He groaned. He took his hands out of her shirt and grabbed her hips to control her, moving faster then she was. "Ahhhh." She moaned loudly. Nobody heard her thankfully. She continued to moan biting her lip hard to quiet herself. She felt herself giving in. A few seconds later so did Randy. After a few seconds he turned her around to face him. She straddled him. "I'm not done." He said. They kissed. Without thinking about it she took off his shirt. His hands went under her shirt. They kissed again. She felt her shirt coming up. He took it off and put it on the floor. She moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He lowered his head and took her left breast into his mouth and sucking on her nipple. Again she held back her full moan. He did the same thing with the other one. He looked at her. "Now." She slid into him and started moving. They kissed and kept kissing. He put his hands under her skirt and squeezed her ass. Kyla couldn't believe she having sex with Randy, for the second time in a row, practically naked with only her skirt still on, in a van full people but she was. "Say it." He mumbled against her lips. "I want you Randy." She said. "You do?" "Yes." "Harder." She went faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned against his lips. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Randy oh my god." She buried her head in his neck. "Oh my god, ohhhh, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Kyla." He groaned giving a few seconds she put her shirt back on and got off of him. He put his shirt back on and pulled up his jeans.

When they looked at everybody they were still talking amongst themselves completely unaware of what just happened.

"See, nobody noticed anything." He said. He held her hand and looked at her. "Spend the night with me, please."

"You can go again?"

"I can go all night if that's what you want Kyla." He said smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

 _Kyla had agreed to spend the night with Randy. They'd just gotten to his room and went into the bedroom._

" _Come here." He said. He pulled her in close. They took off each other's shirts. As he kissed the side of her neck he unzipped her skirt._

" _Ohhhh." "Oh Randy." She moaned. She undid his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. They kissed. She moaned as he picked her up by her ass and put laid her on the bed getting on top of her. They looked at each other will passion and desire in their eyes. She moaned and he groaned as he slipped inside her. They kissed. He started to move._

" _Say it." He mumbled against her lips._

" _I want you Randy, ohhh…_

"Randy." Paul said. "Randy?" Breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry."

When Randy had woken up the morning after sleeping with Kyla she was gone. That night they'd had sex five times. Three days had passed and she was once again avoiding him.

Later that night Randy was in the Evolution locker room with all the members.

"Hey Randy, wanna go to the strip club tonight?"

"No I don't feel like it." She said depressed. He left.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know." Paul said. "He's been acting weird."

"Are you two blind?" Ric said. "Randy is in love."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to." "I can tell."

"With who?" Dave asked.

"Come on Dave." Ric said.

"Who has Randy been hung up on for months?"

"Kyla?"

"Yes."

Kyla was in the Divas Locker Room changing for her match. It was full.

"Kyla?" Trish said smiling.

"What?"

"Are those finger marks on your ass?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said hoping they would go unnoticed.

"Yes they are." "Oh my god." She went up to her ear and whispered. "Are those finger marks from Randy?"

"Yeah." "I'll tell you and Amy about it later."

Later that night Kyla, Trish and Amy were in Trish's room.

"I want to know about the finger marks on your ass." Trish said smiling.

"What finger marks?" Amy said.

"I saw finger marks on her ass while she was changing." "They're from Randy."

"Really?" Amy said smiling at Kyla. "You had sex with him again."

"Yeah." Kyla said.

"When?"

"The night of the casino trip." "We had sex in the back of the van twice."

"In the back of the van?" Trish said surprised.

"Are you nuts?" Amy said in the same tone.

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea but you guys, it was so much fun." "It was a rush." "Then we went back to his room and had sex three more times."

"You guys had sex five times?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get the finger marks?" Trish asked smirking.

"Randy likes my ass." "He likes to squeeze it while we're having sex."

"I'll say."

"So are you guys a couple or what?" Amy asked.

"No." Kyla said.

"Kyla it's obvious you like him."

"It only happens when we drink."

"Oh Kyla, come on." "We know you're lying and you know you're lying."

"I think you're scared." Trish said.

"I don't want to talk about anymore." Kyla said.

Kyla was getting in bed.

 _Flashback_

 _It was around four o'clock in the morning. Kyla and Randy laid down to go to sleep. She snuggled up to him. They kissed._

" _This is nice." Randy said. "I like it."_

" _Me to." She kissed him._

 _End Of Flashback_


	14. Chapter 14

Kyla and Randy hadn't spoken for the last three weeks. She was really going out of her way to avoid him. She'd get to the arena early and never go where he was. That night Trish and Amy took Kyla out for drinks but they didn't tell her that's what they were doing. She thought they were going out just to go out. Amy and Trish knew there was something bothering Kyla and were determined to get to the bottom of it. They wanted to help her. They were all drinking beer and playing darts.

"So Kyla, what's been up?" Amy asked.

"Just working like you."

"You've seemed a little stressed lately." Trish said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it something going on at work?" Amy asked.

"No work's great."

"Kyla, do you miss Randy?" Trish asked. "It's been a few weeks since you've talked to him hasn't it?"

"I don't miss Randy." She said unconvincingly and looking down at the floor. She looked up after a few seconds. "I'm fine." "I promise." "I have to go to the bathroom." She got up to go to the bathroom..

"Aw, that's what it is, she misses Randy." Trish said looking at Amy.

"I know." "Why is she doing this to herself?"

"I don't know but maybe we shouldn't push her." "She's obviously not ready to talk about it "

"I agree with you."

Meanwhile in a different bar Randy was sitting at the bar drinking. A pretty blonde sat down next to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"You're Randy Orton aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm Mary."

"Can I buy you a drink?

"Sure." Randy ordered her a drink.

"I have to go."

"Wait, let's go back to my place and fuck."

"That's very tempting but I can't." He left.

Two nights later everyone was at Raw. Kyla was in the Divas Locker Room changing back into her street clothes. She'd just finished snapping up her dress. Kyla, Amy and Trish wanted to watch the main event. They went and found a TV monitor. When it was over they were heading to get there bags to leave.

"Kyla." Randy said from behind them. They stopped walking. Kyla turned around. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm about to grab my stuff and go."

"Fine then I'll meet you at your hotel room, we're talking."

She turned to Amy and Trish. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

She and Randy went into an empty hall.

"What?" She said.

"Kyla, I don't know what you've done to me but I can't get you out of my mind." "It's making me crazy." "I miss you."

"Randy don't."

"Why are you fighting what's happening between us?" "I know you feel it to."

"Nothing is happening."

"Nothing is happening?" "We only had great sex five times in one night but nothing's happening." He said sarcastically.

"Yes the sex is great but that's all it is, just sex."

"After we were done that night, I know you felt something, I know it."

"If it wasn't for the booze we would've never touched each other." She went to walk away. Randy stopped her. "Let me go."

"Just because of the booze huh?" He said drifting closer to her lips.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" "Kiss me."

"No."

"Ok." He unsnapped her dress enough to expose her bra and cleavage. He lowered his head and started kissing her cleavage. She moaned. He stopped and looked at her. "What was that Kyla?" He asked smirking. "Shut up Randy." She said They kissed. He reached up pulled down her panties and undid his jeans. He partially lifted up her dress and put his hands in the back of it and down to her ass, lifting her up off the ground. He put her against the wall and slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He started to move slowly. They kissed. "Say it baby." He mumbled against her lips. "I want you Randy." She moaned out. He went faster. "What Kyla, I didn't hear you." "I want you Randy, oh god." "Hmmmm." He groaned. "Oh god, oh Randy, mmmm my god that feels so good, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Damn baby." He groaned giving in.

After a few seconds he put her down. They both dressed.

"You were saying?" He said in a gloating tone.

"Ok Randy, you win."

"What?"

"When do you want to go out?"

He smiled. "Really?" "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, usually you only say that word during sex." She laughed. "Dinner tomorrow night after the house show?"

"Sure." "Can I go now?" He kissed her.

"Yeah." She left.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyla was nervous for her date with Randy. It was tonight. It was weighting heavily on her mind. She was at the arena changing for her match.

"Kyla, are you ok?" Amy asked noticing she was deep in thought.

"Yeah I'm fine." "I just have something on my mind."

"Does it have anything to do with Randy?"

"Yeah." "We have a date tonight after the show."

"Excuse me?" Amy said in disbelief. "You and Randy are going out on a date?"

"Yes."

"As long as I've known you I don't think you've ever been on a date."

"I haven't."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I like him."

"Why would you hate to admit that?"

"I don't want to like him." "I just want to keep doing what I've been doing."

"Working and nothing else?"

"Right." "I'm really nervous." "This will be my first date since college."

"Is Randy the first guy you've slept with since college?"

"Yeah." "Although I don't think technically I can classify what I've done with other guys as sex, after having sex with Randy."

"Really?" "It's that good with him?"

"God Amy." She said rolling her eyes. "Sex with Randy is on a whole other level."

"Do you feel feelings other then sexual for him?"

"Yes."

"I think you'll have a good time on your date."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Randy was very happy. He went into Evolution's locker room. Ric was the only one there.

"Hey Ric, what's up?" He said happily.

"You seem happy, what's changed?"

"I have a date with Kyla tonight." Randy said smiling. "I'm taking her to dinner."

"She must really like you if she agreed to go out with you."

"I can't believe it Ric but I'm actually nervous." "I've never been nervous for a date in my life." "I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

"I know how much you care about her." "I hope she says yes."

"Me to."

After the show Kyla and Randy went back to the hotel to get ready. At around nine o'clock there was a knock at the door. She answered it. He was holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "These are for you."

"Thank you." She said taking them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant eating and talking.

"You look beautiful." Randy said.

"Thanks." "You know, I've never had any pursue me the way you have." "It's kind of flattering."

"Ever since we met I've felt a connection between us."

"Randy, how did you know everything I liked?"

"What?"

"When you were buying me all the gifts."

"Oh, Amy and Trish told me."

"Oh they did?" "Remind me to kill them." She said jokingly. Randy laughed. "Are you happy that I finally agreed to go out with you?"

"Very."

"I was really nervous going into this date."

"Why?"

"I haven't been on a date since college."

"I was nervous to."

"You were?" She said surprised.

"Yeah." "I just wanted everything to be perfect for tonight."

"I'm having a great time."

"Me to." "How come it's been so long since you've dated?"

"Well I got my contract almost right out college." "Plus I don't have the best of luck in relationships."

"I'd never hurt you Kyla."

"I'm normally the one that does the hurting." "It's just a habit." "I've never even told Amy and Trish this."

"Why do you do it?"

"I honestly don't know." "That's one of the reasons I'm so focused on my career." "If I don't date, I can't hurt anybody."

After dinner Randy walked Kyla back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Well I'd ask you in but I'm pretty sure what we'd end up doing if I did, I don't want to do that tonight."

"Me either." "Kyla, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You still want to do that even after what I told you?"

"I don't want to hurt you Randy."

"You won't." "Can't we try?"

"We can try."

"Great." He said smiling. "Come here." They kissed. "Wanna have breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy had just stepped out of his locker room shower. He grabbed a towel and looked back at the shower.

"Nobody's gonna see you baby." He said smiling. "I told you I locked the door." Kyla stepped out of the shower.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"Funny, I don't remember you complaining about thirty seconds ago." He said smirking.

"I hate you." She said jokingly and smiling.

"And yet you've been dating me for two months." "Nobody gets to see your beautiful body but me." He kissed her on the cheek.

Kyla and Randy had just finished getting dressed.

"See you at the hotel tonight." She said.

"Ok." "Good luck in your match." "I'll be watching." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kyla went to the Divas Locker Room to change for her match and dry her hair. Trish and Amy were there.

"Hi." Kyla said.

"Kyla, why is your hair wet?" Trish asked.

"I got talked into a pre-match shower."

"By that boyfriend of yours?" Amy asked smiling.

"Yes." "At first I was against it but Randy can be very persuasive."

After the show Kyla went to Randy's room. She used Randy's spare key to get in.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him on the couch. They kissed.

They were laying on the couch watching a movie. She was on top of him. His arms were around her. She yawned.

"Tired Kyla." Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well your match was pretty grueling."

"Yeah but I think the activity before that took a lot out of me." She looked at him.

"What did you do?" He said jokingly.

"I had sex with my boyfriend."

"How was that?"

"Ok I guess." She said sounding uninterested.

"Ouch Kyla, that hurts."

She smiled. "I'm joking Randy." "The sex is fantastic." "That's why I'm dating you." She smiled again.

"Really, that's the only reason?"

"No." "You're sweet, you're funny, you're fun to be with, you're caring, I love the moments we have like this." "The feeling of you holding me is the greatest feeling in the world." He got a serious look in his eyes, like he really wanted to say something.

"Kyla...

"What?" He kissed her.

"Nothing." "Ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah." "I'm comfortable." "Let's stay right here."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

A big black stretch limousine pulled up in the parking lot of the arena. Paul got out then Ric, then Randy. The camera was on them. Randy still had the limo door open when the camera went off.

"You can come out now." "The camera's off." Randy said. Kyla stepped out of the limo. Everyone got there bags.

Randy walked Kyla to the Divas Locker Room.

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Alright." They kissed. He walked away.

Kyla went into the Divas Locker Room. It was full. Kyla unpacked her bag and started to change.

"Trish tell your mom hi when you go home to Canada this weekend." Kyla said.

"I will." "Are you still going home with Randy this weekend?"

"Yeah but I'm wondering if it's a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I'm going home with him, eventually he'll want to come home with me and I don't do that."

"Well to be fair your boyfriend before Randy was when you were in college right?"

"Yeah and that guy begged and begged to meet my mom." "I always told him no."

"Randy's already met Dianna."

"Yeah but we weren't dating then." "Something I've never told you and Amy is, the reason my relationships don't work out isn't because of the guy." "It's because of me."

"You mean you cheat or something?"

"No I've never cheated on anyone, ever." "I just decide to leave." "I hate myself when I do it, but I do it, I crush these perfectly nice guys that have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Why?"

"I don't know Trish." She said in a serious tone. "I really don't know."

"What's the longest relationship you've ever had?"

"I spent a year with my last boyfriend."

"Are things still good with you and Randy?"

"Great." "Every so often though, I hear an inner voice that says." "You know you're gonna walk eventually." "I tell to shut up and go on with my day." "I don't want to walk away from Randy." "I…I love him and I've never been in love before."

"You haven't told him have you?"

"I'm afraid to, I've never said that to a boyfriend before."

"Not even the guy you were with for a year?"

"No." "He say it to me." "I wouldn't say it back." "I'd just say me to and he never questioned it."

That weekend Kyla and Randy had just walked through the door of his home. It was a huge home. They were in the kitchen.

"Here." Randy said getting keys out of his wallet.

"What are these?"

"Your keys to the house."

He showed her the rest of the downstairs and the upstairs. They were in the bedroom.

"I love your house." Kyla said.

"I'm so glad you decided to come home with me."

"Me to." They kissed.

"Wanna… He smirked at her.

"I figured that's why you brought me up here." They kissed and laid down on the bed.

They spend the rest of the day just hanging around the house. They'd ordered out for dinner. It was night time. They were back in the bedroom watching the movie "The Shining" They were both sitting up but Randy had his arm around Kyla and her head was on his chest.

"Those twins have always creeped me out." Randy said.

"My mom was supposed to be a twin." "They run in my family."

"What happened?"

"Her twin died in the womb due to complications."

"Was your mom surmised when she was just having one?"

"No it skips a generation, so I'm most likely to have twins if I get pregnant someday."

About a half hour later Randy looked at Kyla and noticed she was sleeping. He kissed her forehead shut off the light and laid down with her.

The following Monday Kyla was asked to come to the arena early for a meeting with Vince Mcmahon and GM Eric Bischoff.

Randy and the guys were in Evolution's locker room. There was a knock on the door.

"Honey it's me." Kyla said from the other side of the door. Randy went to the door and opened it. Kyla was smiling. She hugged him. "Randy, they what me to take on Victoria at the next pay-per-view next month for the Women's Championship." She said happily. "We start the feud tonight."

"That's so great Kyla." He said smiling. "I'm so happy for you." They kissed.

* * *

 **Just to clear up some confusion I've noticed in the reviews, the main characters name is Kyla not Kayla.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kyla's title match was tonight. She'd been training extra hard. Her alarm went off at five o'clock in the morning. She went for a jog. Three hours later she met Randy for breakfast.

"Hey baby." He said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How was your jog this morning?"

"Good but it tired me out." "I'm gonna take a nap after breakfast."

Later that night Kyla was at the arena. She was in her gear standing alone. So many thoughts and emotions we going through her head. She knew this was the biggest match of her career. It was almost time for her to go on. She went to Evolution's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Hi." He said. He went out and closed the door. She hugged him. "You're nervous huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's gonna be ok Kyla." "Listen, even if you don't win I'm so proud of you for making it this far."

"Are you gonna watch the match?"

"Are you kidding?" "Of course I am."

"I've gotta go."

"Give me a kiss." She kissed him.

"I'll see you after." She walked away.

After ten minutes of a grueling match with Victoria Kyla hit her finisher a corner spear which she called the K-Over. The ref hit three. Kyla celebrated with the crowd for a few minutes before going to the back. Randy was waiting for her.

"I did it!" She said happily. She jumped into his arms.

"I knew you would." They kissed. "After I have my match tonight, we're going out for a big celebration."

Kyla went back to the Divas Locker Room. Trish and Amy hugged her as she walked in.

"Congratulations." Trish said.

"We're so happy for you Amy said. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great." Kyla said.

After going out and celebrating Kyla and Randy went back to his room. She took him by the hands and walked backwards towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" He asked smirking.

"I wanna celebrate some more." They went into the bedroom. They kissed and laid down on the bed.

Afterwards she looked at him.

"I love you Randy." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too Kyla." "I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

Kyla and Randy had been happy over the last couple of months. She was still the Women's Champion and her character had turned heel. She was one of the most popular Divas the company had. They were in Minneapolis for some house shows. Randy was in his hotel room waiting for Kyla to bring dinner. She opened the door. She had two plastic bags full of stuff. Randy took one of the bags and started taking things out. He was surprised when he was pulling out Tupperware containers full of food.

"I thought you were buying dinner." Randy said.

"No." "I said I was bringing you dinner." "That's what took me so long."

They were eating.

"Kyla, how come you've never invited me to your house?" Randy said.

"What?"

"Well we've been dating for six months now, we've been in Minneapolis about a dozen times." "You've never asked me over." "You always come to my hotel room when we're here." "Why?"

"I have all my ex-boyfriends chained up in my basement." She said jokingly.

He chuckled. "Come on Kyla, seriously."

"Ok, seriously." "I've never invited a man I was dating back to my house." "I've never even introduced anyone I've dated to my mom." "It's just a strange concept to me that's all." "It has nothing to do with you." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"It would mean a lot to you to come to my house wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

The next day they were at the arena for the house show. Kyla found Randy in catering making a coffee.

"There's my hot boyfriend." Kyla said smiling.

"Hey baby."

"I'm going over to my mom's for dinner after the show tonight?" "Wanna come with me?"

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night."

"You didn't." "It's ok."

"I'll follow back to my hotel and we'll take my car."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gotta go."

They just walked through Dianna's door.

"We're here." Kyla said.

"Hi." Dianna said. She hugged Kyla then Randy. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

After they ate Kyla went up to the bathroom. Randy and Dianna were sitting in the dining room.

"Kyla must really love you." Dianna said. "She's never brought anyone home before."

"I know." "We both love each other very much."

"I'm so glad you two are together." "You're perfect for each other." "The first time I saw you two interacting with each other, I knew you'd eventually get together."

Kyla and Randy were in the car. She was driving. They stopped at a red light.

"Are you taking me back to the hotel?" He asked.

"No." "I'm taking you back to my house." She said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her.

Kyla and Randy were sitting on her living room couch.

"This is a nice place." Randy said.

"Thanks."

"I've given this a lot of thought and I want you to move in with me."

Just hearing him say that scared the shit out of her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that, so she thought up a lie. "Honey,, I've always had a rule." "Before I live with someone, I want to be engaged first."

"It's ok." "I can wait." "Can you take me up to the bedroom?"

"What are we gonna do up there?" She said smiling.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here."

"Let's go." She took his hand and they went up to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Several more months had passed. It was now the summer 2004. Kyla and Randy had both turned twenty-four. Kyla won the Women's Championship an additional two more times, before dropping it to Trish last month. Kyla and Randy had celebrated their one year anniversary a few months ago. Kyla was really trying to be happy but she was fighting this overwhelming urge to flee. She couldn't understand why but the closer they got the more she wanted to pull away. Kyla, Amy and Trish were hanging out in Amy's room.

"Guys, I don't know what to do." Kyla said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Is it you and Randy?"

"No it's not Randy." "Randy's great, Randy's wonderful." "It's me." "I don't understand it." "I love Randy so much, but lately I've just felt trapped on all sides."

"Do you want to break up with him?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." "I don't know what I want." "I told you guys I do this." "Things go great and I walk." "I don't wanna hurt him." She said tearfully. "Especially with his match coming up at Summerslam." "You guys know how excited he is for it." "I just, I don't know." They hugged her.

The following Monday unbeknownst to everyone Kyla requested a meeting with Vince Mcmahon at the arena. They met in Eric Bischoff's office.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Kyla said.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just have a request."

That Sunday it was August 15th 2004, Summerslam. Kyla didn't have a match that night but was obligated to go along away. Plus she wanted to be there to support Randy. She had something important to tell him but wasn't going to spoil his moment tonight. Tonight he was taking on Chris Benoit for Chris's World Heavyweight Championship.

Randy was minutes away from the match. Kyla went up to him.

"I'm nervous baby." He said.

"I know how you feel." "You're gonna do great." "I'll be watching the whole time." They kissed. Randy's music came on. "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy went out.

Kyla was watching the match. Randy hit the RKO and got the three count. Kyla smiled.

" _Yep, I'm definitely not telling him tonight." "I'll tell him tomorrow."_ She thought.

Kyla had asked Randy if he wanted to go out and celebrate but all he wanted was to go back to the hotel. They were in his room out on the baloney.

"I'm so proud of you Randy." She kissed him.

"I was so nervous but I did it."

"You sure did."

"I'm more nervous for this though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanna ask you a question." He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

" _Oh my god, Randy no, please, not this." "Please no."_ She thought.

He opened the box revealing a beautiful four karat sterling silver diamond engagement ring.

"Kyla, the first time I saw you I knew I would ask you this someday." "Kyla, I love you with all my heart." "Will you marry me?"

She started to cry. This scared her even more then when he asked her to move in. "Randy." She said tearfully. She knew she had to tell him now. She didn't have a choice.

"Don't cry." He said thinking they were tears of happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

"No." "I'm sorry, I can't." She said tearfully. "Stand up." "Let's go inside." She wiped her eyes. "We have to talk." He stood up and put the ring away.

They went inside and sat on the couch. She held his hand.

"Randy I-

"I freaked you out didn't I." "I'm sorry." He said interrupting her. "It's ok." "I can wait." "If you need time it's fine." "I'm not upset I promise."

"I have something to tell you Randy." "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I have to tell you now."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked smiling. "Is that what's going on?" "If you're worried don't be." "I'll be a good father."" "It's a good thing." "We'll be good parents."

"I'm not pregnant." "Randy, last Monday I had a meeting with Vince Mcmahon." "I requested to be traded to Smackdown." "I have a flight to Tulsa in the morning, so I can be there for the tapings on Tuesday

"Why?" He said confused. "I thought you were happy."

"Randy none of this is your fault." She said starting to cry again. "You've done nothing wrong." "It's all me."

"Tell me why."

"I just need space."

"Space?"

"Yeah."

"So you've been unhappy for a long time?"

"Not completely." "I just feel like I need to go." He took his hand away from her. "I feel trapped."

"I make you feel trapped?" He said looking like he was going to cry. "I feel much better now." He said sarcastically.

"Not you." "I told you, it's all me."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Randy." "I do." She said tearfully.

"Obviously you don't." He said with a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes.

"No that's not true." She sniffling. "It's not true." "I love you."

"That's why you're leaving me right?" "Get out."

She went to the door and opened it. She turned back to Randy. "I'm so sorry." She left.

Randy had never felt pain like this in his life. His heart was completely broken. He tried to hold it in but a few tears started to fall.

Kyla went back to room laid on her bed and sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

Kyla had been on Smackdown for two months. A lot of people saw her as anti-social because she hardly ever talked to anyone. The only person she did talk to was Stephanie Mcmahon and that was only because she was engaged to Paul. Kyla and Randy used to double date with them whenever they got the chance. Kyla no longer felt trapped but she missed Randy a lot. She was looking forward to getting on a plane at the end of the week and spending the weekend with Dianna. Kyla was in Stephanie's office for a Smackdown taping. She was in Stephanie's office where she often would go so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Stephanie came into her office.

"Hi Kyla." She said.

"Hey Steph."

"How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Got any weekend plans?"

"I'm going to see my mom."

"That's good."

"How's Paul?"

"He's fine."

"I sure do miss everyone on Raw."

"Everyone or a certain someone?"

"I miss Randy to." "I know he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Of course he does." She said sadly. "On a night that's supposed to be so special for him, he proposes and not only do I say no." "I break up with him."

That weekend Kyla was at Dianna's. It was her second night there. They were sitting on the couch.

"Kyla I have something to tell you." Dianna said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Two weeks ago I had a mammogram." "I have stage four breast cancer." "It's very progressive."

"Oh my god, mom." Kyla said in disbelief.

"I'm dying."

"Dying?" "No." She said with tears in her eyes. "How long?"

"They gave me three to six months." "The radiation treatments I'm taking will slow it down a bit but I won't get better."

Kyla hugged her. "Mom I'm so sorry." She said tearfully. "I'm retiring and taking care of you."

"Don't do that."

"I'm doing it." "You mean more to me then my career." "I want to spend every moment we can together."

That Sunday Kyla called Stephanie and told her was going on. They'd arranged a meeting at Vince's house in Connecticut with all the Mcmahon family in attendance. She explained what was happening.

"I appreciate what everyone's done for me but my mom needs me right now." Kyla said. "I need to focus on her." "So, I'm retiring, my contract's up at the end of the year anyway."

"We're all very sorry and we'll miss you." Vince said.

"If there's anything we can do let us know." Stephanie said.

"Can we keep the reason why I'm retiring under wraps?" Kyla asked. "I'd like my privacy."

"Of course." "Come here." Stephanie hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

_Flashback_

 _Kyla was sitting with Dianna in the living room. Kyla was sitting on the couch and Dianna was laying at the other end. Dianna was frail and weak._

 _"Kyla."_

 _"What mom?"_

 _"Make me a promise."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Promise me you'll go back to the WWE one day."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good girl._

 _End Of Flashback_

That conversation had taken place about a month before Dianna died. She lived for four months before succumbing to the cancer. Now Kyla was at Dianna's gravesite looking at her closed casket on a rainy afternoon. Only about twenty close friends and family were at the funeral. One of Dianna's neighbors came up to Kyla.

"I'm so sorry Kyla." The woman said.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson."

It had been three months since Dianna's funeral. Kyla was in a deep depression. She'd cut off communications with everyone she knew. She changed her number so no one could contact her. She went to a bar like she'd done every night since Dianna's death. She was sitting at the bar. A tall attractive man sat down next to Kyla on the next stool. He was twenty-five. He had green eyes and short blonde hair. He looked at Kyla.

"Hello." He said in a thick Texan accent.

"Hi."

"Wait, you're that wrestler huh?" "Kyla right?"

"Yes I am."

"How come you retired?"

"Family issues."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

"I'm Eli."

They sat at a table. They continued to drink.

"Let me guess." Kyla said. "You're not from here."

"My accent always gives it away." "My family moved to Indianapolis when I was seventeen." "I was an army brat."

"I'll bet your accent got you a lot of girls." She said smiling.

"Some." "Is it working for you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on."

"Wanna come back to my place?"

They went back to his place. They were making out on the couch. He broke the kiss.

"I have something stronger then beer." He said. "Wanna do it with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

He went upstairs. When he came back down he had a mirror with five big lines of cocaine on it. He handed her a piece of a straw.

"Guests first." He said.

She took the straw. "That's cocaine right?"

"Yeah." "You've never done it before?"

"No."

"You'll like it." "It's a feeling like no other."

She snorted a line. "Whoa!" "Head rush." Almost instantly she felt great. She was no longer depressed or thinking about Dianna.

The next morning Kyla woke up with her head pounding. She opened her eyes. Looking under the covers she saw she was naked. She remembered she'd slept with Eli. She'd never slept with someone she'd just met before. He wasn't there but there was a note on his pillow. She picked it up. It read.

I had to go to work. I didn't want to wake you. Call me. I'd like to take you to dinner tonight. I figured you'd have a hangover, so I left two aspirins and water on the end table for you. Stay as long as you want. Make yourself at home. I had a great time last night. You were terrific. I hope to hear from you. - Eli


	24. Chapter 24

It was now the year 2007. A month ago Randy had gotten married. He'd met his wife about a year after Kyla had broken up with him. They'd met in a club. Her name was Samantha Speno. Evolution had broken up. Randy was a solo star. He was still on Raw. He'd just gotten out of his locker room shower when his cell phone started to ring. He put a towel on and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi sweetheart." Samantha said.

"Hi."

"You did great in your match tonight."

"You saw it huh?"

"Yeah." "You looked sexy in the ring."

"I did?"

"Yeah." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'll be home in two days."

"I know but meanwhile I'm tortured here by waiting for you." She said jokingly.

"Well I'll have to make it up to you when I get home."

"Sounds like fun."

"I've gotta go." "I have to get dressed." "I just got out of the shower when you called."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Two days later Randy had just walked through the door of his home.

"I'm home Sam." He said. He put his bag down. She went up to him and gave him a nice long kiss. "Hello to you to."

"Randy, I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it came up positive."

Randy smiled and hugged her. "We're gonna have a baby?" He said happily.

"Yeah."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Randy."

Life wasn't going so well for Kyla. She'd been living off of Dianna's million dollar life insurance policy. She'd been with Eli for the last three years. She stayed with him for the drugs. She was addicted to cocaine. The only time she was ever happy was when she was high. Six months into their relationship Eli had become verbally and physically abusive. He'd degraded her self-esteem so much she actually believed she deserved it whenever he beat her. She was at home. She went into the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror she was a mere shell of the woman she once was. She was very skinny. Before she got addicted to drugs she was a healthy 125 lbs. Now she was down to 90. She looked at the new black eye Eli had given her last night. She opened the medicine cabinet and started putting cream on her eye. It hurt. A few hours later after Eli got off work he came over. She was sitting on the couch. He went up to her with lilles in his hand. She took them. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." "I forgive you." She said as someone just going through the motions at this point.

"You know I don't mean when I do that."

"I know." They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"Me to." "It's ok Eli."

"Let me make it up to you." He took a baggy with cocaine. "Just leave a little for me." She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I knew that would get you to smile."

Kyla went upstairs to the bedroom. She set up the cocaine on the mirror and gotten a bag out of the top of the closet. She took out wrist tape. It was Randy's. She'd found it about a year after she retired. She liked to look at it to remind her there was a time she was happy without the cocaine. She'd read on the Internet that Randy had gotten married. She was so happy for him. She knew he'd make a great husband. To her he deserved all the happiness in the world and she deserved what she was getting for what she did to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Samantha and Randy went to the doctor's appointment to determine the sex of the baby. She was four months pregnant. She was showing. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a girl."

Samantha looked at Randy and smiled. "I told you."

"You did." Randy said happily.

Kyla was throwing up in the bathroom. She was at Eli's. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"What are you doing in there?" Eli said.

"Throwing up."

"Well you'd better not get me sick." He said uncaring. "Hurry up I'm hungry."

She brushed her teeth and went out.

"Can you make your own dinner please?" Kyla asked. "Please honey, I don't feel good."

"I worked all day and you can't get off your lazy ass and cook me dinner?" He said annoyed. "Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." "You should think about more then just yourself." "I love you but sometimes you're a selfish bitch."

"I know I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Hamburgers."

Kyla and Eli were sitting at the table. He was eating.

"How is it?" She asked knowing anything could set him off.

"It's good." "Why aren't you eating?"

"I told you I don't feel good."

After Eli was done eating Kyla was sitting on the couch.

"Go do the dishes." Eli said coming into the living room.

"I will later." He went up to her grabbed her by the hair and made her stand up.

"Did I say later! He yelled. "I said now, you bitch!"

"Eli please don't do this today." She pleaded. "Please let me go." "Please."

"Let you go!" "Let you go!" He let her go and backhanded her. She fell to the ground blood was coming out of her nose. "There I let you go." "Happy?"

Kyla grabbed her purse and went upstairs to the bathroom. As she cleaned her nose she was sitting on the side of the tub, waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. She started crying when she saw it was positive. Not out of happiness but sadness and fear. She thought finding out she was pregnant would be a happy time in her life. It was exactly the opposite. All she could think about was the abuse continuing, not only to her but to her child.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been two days since Kyla found out she was pregnant. She decided to tell Eli by taking him out to lunch. They hadn't spoken in two days. She was already there. He just gotten there. He had lilies in his hand. He sat down at the table and handed her the flowers.

"You look great." He said. She didn't say anything. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that so many times coming from you Eli." "It's meaningless now." "I asked you here because I have something to tell you." "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" He said surprised. "That's great." "I've always wanted a son."

"I'm leaving you."

"What?"

"I'm not raising my baby in the environment I have with you." "I can't do it anymore." "I only told you about the baby because you deserved to know."

"Please don't leave me." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'll change."

"You always say that." "I can't afford to believe you this time."

"I mean it this time." "I love you."

"That's really hard to believe sometimes."

"I do Kyla." "You know I do." "Come on, you don't want the baby to grow up without a father do you?" He had a way of manipulating her. "You of all people know what it's like."

She sighed heavily. "If I stay with you all the hitting stops."

"Absolutely."

"We both need to be clean." "Can you do that?"

"We can start going to meetings today."

"I want you to treat me like you did when we first started dating."

"I will." "I promise."

"Ok I'll stay."

"Thank you." "I love you."

"Me to."

For the next two weeks everything was ok. They were going to meetings regularly. Kyla was waiting to go to the doctor until all of the drugs were out of her system. One day Eli had asked Kyla to go to the store for him. When she went into the kitchen he was shaky and agitated. He was helping her put things away.

"Why did you get these kinds of paper towels?" He asked angrily.

"They were out of the other kind." She was facing the refrigerator. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the freezer door. She stumbled backwards and looked at him disappointed, she grabbed her keys and left.

She was at home rubbing her stomach and crying. She'd just gotten off the phone with her doctor.

"I'm so sorry." She said out loud tearfully. "I don't want to do this but I don't want you to have a father like him." "I wish I would've gotten pregnant with you went I was with Randy." "He would've been a good father." "I hope one day you can forgive me."

The next day Kyla walked into a waiting room with about seven other women in it. The woman behind the reception desk answered the phone.

"County Abortion Clinic." She said. "How can I help you?"

Later that night Kyla went to Eli's house. She just wanted to forget about the abortion she had earlier that day. When she walked in he was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said. "What's wrong?"

"I lost the baby." She said starting to cry.

"Come here." She sat down next to him. He hugged her. "I'm sorry." "They'll be other chances."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Can you make a couple calls?" "I need some."

"I'll get right on it." "Let me go get my phone." He got up. All Kyla wanted was the pain and guilt of what she did to go away. She didn't even care if she lived or died at this point. She just wanted the feelings to stop.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next year Eli had continued to make Kyla's life a living hell.

Kyla woke up to a heart monitor beeping. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital, with no memory of how she got there.

She tried to speak. "Hello?" She said weakly. Her throat hurt bad when she spoke. She rang the button for the nurse. A seconds later a doctor came in. She went over to the bed.

"Hi." "I'm Dr. Stone." "Do you know who you are?"

"Kyla Mason." "What happened?"

"You were a victim of domestic abuse."

"Where's Eli?"

"He's been arrested." "The police are on there way down to talk to you." "They asked us to notify them when you woke up."

"How long have a been here?"

"Three weeks." "This is the first day you've been fully conscious."

"Why can't I remember how I got here?"

"You lost consciousness due to strangulation." "People who lose consciousness often have what we call retrograde amnesia." "Meaning you can't remember an event." "As time goes on you may remember it, you may remember bits and pieces, you may never remember." "Kyla, how long have you been using cocaine?"

"Four years." "Am I going to jail?"

"No." "I'm just offering a treatment program." "It's sixty days."

"I'll take it."

As Kyla was waiting for the police she started to remember something about what happened."

Flashback

Eli came over for dinner.

"Hi honey." Kyla said.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"I ordered a pizza."

"You invite me over for dinner and you order a pizza." He said angrily. "Make something."

"No." She said firmly.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no."

"Say it again."

"No Eli."

"Ok." He said seemingly understanding. He punched her in the face. She fell to to the ground. "Tell me no again."

Something inside her snapped. She stood up and looked at him angrily. "No, you bastard!" Then she did something she'd never done before. She hit him back as hard as she could. It busted open his lip. He wiped the blood away.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled...

That's all she could remember.

About fifteen minutes later a man in a suit walked in.

"Miss Mason?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You're lucky to be alive." "We were told Mr. Prescott nearly killed you." "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much."

"Tell me what you can remember." "Take your time." She told him what she remembered. "Were you aware that Mr. Prescott has a parole violation in Kansas?"

"No."

"For aggravated battery on an ex-girlfriend." "For violating his parole he will be sent back to Kansas, where he will serve his full twenty year sentence."

Two weeks later Kyla got out of the hospital. Her cab pulled up outside the rehab center in California. She got her bags and went inside. She was determined to get her life back on track.


	28. Chapter 28

Nine years had passed it was 2017. Kyla had been clean and sober for the past nine years. She was an advocate for domestic violence. She'd recently turned thirty-eight. For the past nine years she'd also been going to a therapist. Her therapist helped her through Dianna's death and various other things. Kyla owned her own business that she'd started seven years ago. It was very successful. It was called "Mason Cakes" She made wedding cakes for celebrities and other rich people. She hadn't dated since Eli. She'd been asked out plenty of times but always said no. Today she was going to be on Chris Jericho's podcast. It was the first time since she retired that she was going to associate with anyone from the wrestling business. She walked in.

"Hi Kyla." Chris said.

"Hi Chris." They hugged.

"We're on in ten seconds." They sat down. "Welcome to Talk Is Jericho." "It's the pod of thunder and rock n roll and today, I have a very special guest." "Former WWE three time Women's Champion, Kyla Mason." "Welcome Kyla."

"Thank you Chris."

"Let's talk about how you broke into the wrestling business." They talked about that for a few minutes and her championship wins. "Can I get personal with you?"

"Sure."

"You and Randy Orton." "You two were together for awhile." "Every time I saw you two you seemed like a couple really in love." "What happened?"

"I did love Randy and he loved me." "We were together for a little over a year." "I tried to be happy, like I said I loved him but at the time I just felt like I couldn't be with him." "About a week before we officially broke up I went to Vince and asked to me traded to Smackdown." "Vince agreed and everything was set."

"When did you break up?"

"I remember the exact date." "August 15th 2004."

"Wait, wasn't that the Summerslam when…

"He first won the World Heavyweight Championship, yeah." "I wasn't planning on breaking up with him that night but he left me no choice." "I wanted him to have his special night before I told him I was leaving." "While I was looking to end things he wanted exactly the opposite." "He wanted the ultimate commitment."

"Wait, he proposed to you?"

"He did." "Right after we went back to the hotel."

"I'm guessing the term awkward was an understatement at that point."

"Yeah." "After he asked me I immediately started bawling and told him we needed to talk." "When I told him I was moving to Smackdown and leaving him and reasons why, he didn't exactly take it well as you could imagine." "It was hard to explain it to him when I didn't understand it myself." "He was like." "You never loved me." "I said, yes I do." "He told me to leave and I did."

"Have you talked to him at all since then?"

"Nope we haven't seen or spoken to each other in fourteen years." "I hear he's doing great though." "Last I heard he was married and he had a daughter." "I'm happy for him."

"Why did you retire?"

My mom became ill with stage four breast cancer, so I decided to retire and take care of her." "After she passed, I kind of went down the rabbit hole for a number of years but I'm better now."

"That's good." They got on to the topic of the women's revolution. "What do you think of women's revolution?"

"I think it's great." "I'm glad gone are the days of bra and panties matches and terms live Diva." "Is there anyone on the current roster you'd like to face?"

"Charlotte Flair."

"I'd pay to see that one." "Have you heard the rumors that there might be a Women's Royal Rumble in 2018?"

"I read something about it on the Internet but it's hard what to believe on there."

"If it's true would you do it?"

"All they have to do is call." "Although I doubt the fans would even remember me." "I mean my career was only two years."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a professional wedding cake maker."

"Will you ever be doing one for your own wedding?"

"Nope." "I'm forever single."

That Tuesday Kyla watched Smackdown after having dinner by herself as usual. Her black lab Pepper was in her lap.

That night Kyla was thrashing in her sleep. She often had nightmares ok Eli beating her.

"No!" She yelled popping up in bed shaking and sweating.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanksgiving was in two days. Kyla was making a wedding cake. Her cell phone started to ring. She put down the icing bag and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is this Kyla Mason?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Stephanie Mcmahon?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow how are you?"

"I'm good." "Paul and I would like to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner." "Do you have any plans?"

"No."

"We'll pay for your plane ticket." "The whole family will be there." "You can meet our girls."

"You have kids?"

"Three."

"That's great."

"I'll see you in two days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Kyla pulled up outside of Stephanie and Paul's house. She rang the doorbell. Paul answered it.

"Hi Kyla." He said.

"Hi." They hugged. She went inside "I'll never get used to you not having hair anymore."

"It took Steph a long time to get used to it." "Everyone's in the dining room."

They went into the dining room.

"Kyla." Stephanie said happily. They hugged. "It's so great to see you." "Hi Shane."

"Hi." Shane said. They hugged.

"Vince."

"Hi Kyla." Vince said. "Meet my granddaughters." "This is the oldest Aurora." He said pointing. "This is Murphy and this is Vaughn."

"Wow you all look like your mom."

After dinner Kyla and Stephanie were in the kitchen getting coffee for everyone. The girls were upstairs.

"You'll never guess what I found the other day." Stephanie said.

"What?"

"Pictures of the trip me, you, Paul and Randy took to Catalina."

"I forgot about that trip."

"I did to until I found the pictures." "Randy was depressed for a long time after you left."

"I know I hurt him."

They went back into the dining room and sat down.

"Thank you guys for inviting me over." Kyla said. "I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving or any holiday in years."

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Well most holidays you celebrate with your family and I don't have one."

"You're not seeing anyone?" Paul asked.

"Nope." "I'm forever single."

"Sounds like when Randy first started trying to go out with you." Paul said laughing a little.

"So you'd never date anyone again?" Stephanie asked.

 _"I would date someone again but he's married, besides he'd never take me back even if he wasn't I'm sure he hates me."_ She thought. "I have no desire whatsoever."

"Kyla, while it's been great seeing you, we'd like to talk to you about business." Vince said.

"Nobody knows this yet but, in January the first ever all Women's Royal Rumble will be taking place." Stephanie said. "I'm making the announcement myself in a few weeks." "We want you to be a part of it." "What can we do to make it happen?"


	30. Chapter 30

It was January 28th 2018. The night of the Royal Rumble. The Women's Royal Rumble was the main event of the evening. There was one more woman to go. In the ring were The Bella Twins, Sasha Banks, Trish Stratus, Asuka and Mickie James.

Paul opened up a door backstage and peaked his head in. The number 30 entrant had been hiding. Nobody knew she was participating in the match except for people in the Mcmahon family.

"It's time." He said. "You've got twenty seconds." She put the hood up on the hoodie she wearing so no one could see her face when she went out into the hall.

All the men were watching on a TV backstage as well as the women who'd already been eliminated from the match. The 10 count down started. It hit 0. "K-Y-L-A." Was heard all throughout the arena followed by guitar. Everyone in the ring stopped what they were doing. Everyone in the back was floored. "What?" Randy said as he heard the music in disbelief. She came out. The crowd went crazy. Randy couldn't believe that after almost fifteen years, there she was and to him she looked just as beautiful as the night they met.

Kyla stood at the top of the ramp for a few seconds taking it all in. She couldn't believe the response she was getting. She ran down to the ring. Trish stared at her like she'd seen a ghost as Kyla entered the ring. For a second they threw show protocol out the window and have each other a hug. A few seconds after it broke they put their game faces back on. Trish threw the first punch. They battled back and forth for a few minutes before other people got involved. Kyla eliminated The Bella Twins and Sasha Banks. Trish eliminated Mickie, Asuka eliminated Trish, leaving only Asuka and Kyla. It went back and forth for awhile. Near the ropes Asuka went for a running clothesline which Kyla side stepped sending Asuka over the top rope and down to the floor. She couldn't believe it. She'd won.

After celebrating with the crowd she went back to a standing ovation. Several people greeted her including Amy.

"Congratulations." Amy said. "I can't believe you're here."

"I forgot what a rush this is." Paul hugged Kyla.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks." "Do you know if Randy's still here?"

"I think he left."

Kyla was back at her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She couldn't believe Randy was standing there when she answered it.

"Oh my god." She said shocked.

"Come here." They hugged.

"It's been so long." She said as they were still holding onto each other.

"Fifteen years this August."

"Yeah." "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah."

"You have to let me go first."

"Right." He let her go and went in.

They sat down on the couch.

"Congratulations on tonight." He said. "You looked great out there."

"Thanks." "I want to explain something to you." "I know now why I pushed you away." "I've been in therapy for a lot of years now and my therapist helped me discover what the problem was." "My mom loved my dad." "Obviously he don't love her back, that hurt her and I knew that." "I was afraid to commit to anyone because I didn't want the same thing to happen to me." "So I did a preemptive strike and left you first." "I know I was wrong and I know that I hurt you." "I'm sorry." "I hope one day you don't hate me anymore."

"Kyla, I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Of course not." "It killed me when you left, it did." "I would've rather had you break it off then then accept my proposal and be miserable."

"I wasn't miserable all the time." "I loved being with you." "I just couldn't be a hundred percent there."

"I understand." "Are you married?"

"No." "I've never been married." "I'm forever single."

"I'm sorry about Dianna."

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I found out she was sick a few months after we broke up." "I didn't think you'd want to hear anything from me."

"You're wrong."

"So, you have a daughter?"

"Two actually." "One a piece with both my ex-wives."

"Ex-wives?" "You're not married?"

"No." "I'm single." "My oldest daughter's name is Alanna." "She'll be ten this July and my youngest, Brooklyn will be three this November." "Do you have any kids?"

"No." "I was pregnant once." "If I would have kept the baby it would be around Alanna's age." "I had an abortion." She said shamefully. "I still regret it but the baby's father is a horrible man." "We were together for four years." "I mainly stayed with him for the cocaine."

"Cocaine?" Randy said surprised.

"Yeah." "After my mom died I lost it." "My ex-boyfriend Eli got me hooked on cocaine." "Six months into our relationship he started verbally and physically abusing me." "For next four years almost daily, he kicked my ass." She moved back her hair and showed Randy a scar on the side of her head. "This is from where he bounced my head off the kitchen sink." She showed him the scar on her left arm. "Shut my arm in a car door." "I have a lot more."

"Where is he now?"

"Prison." "I didn't know this but he'd jumped bail in Kansas for aggravated battery of an ex-girlfriend." "They only caught him because he tried to kill me." "I still don't remember exactly what happened but from what I do remember, he was pissed because I bought a pizza for dinner, he told me to make something else." "I said no." He punched me in the face. "When I got up I hit him back and split his lip." "That's all I remember until I woke up in the hospital three weeks later."

"That bastard." "I'm so sorry."

"I look at it as a blessing in disguise." "It was because that happened that I got away from him and got clean." "If that hadn't happened I probably would've overdosed or he would've killed me." "I didn't care about my life back then." "My one major regret in life is never having a baby."

"You still can."

"I'm thirty-eight." "It's to late." "I suppose I could always get a sperm donor but I'd want my baby to have a father."

"What have you been doing all these years, career wise?"

"I make celebrity wedding cakes."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Seven years." "I'd hate you kick you out but I'm really tired."

"Ok." "Can I put my number in your phone?"

"Here." She said handing it to him. "Give me your phone." He did.

Kyla walked Randy to the door.

"Are you gonna be at Smackdown on Tuesday?" He asked.

"No." "It was agreed upon that if I won, since I'm not an active member of either roster, I can return once I make my decision." "I'm glad you came by."

"Me to." "I've really missed you over the years." They hugged. As they pulled back she gave him a little kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." "That felt nice."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	31. Chapter 31

Kyla and Randy had spent the last couple weeks talking to each other. They talked to each other just about every day. It was early in the morning. Kyla was putting icing on a wedding cake. She had her tablet set up in the kitchen. Her Skype ring went off. She put the icing bag down and pushed the button to connect. Randy popped up on the screen.

"Hey you." "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful." "What are you doing?"

"What am I always doing?" She said moving the tablet to show Randy the cake she was working on. "I'm working."

"You look beautiful."

"My hair's all messy, I have flour on my cheek and I have no make-up on."

"Like I said, beautiful "

"You'd think I was beautiful no matter what I looked like."

"Pretty much."

"I thought you had Alanna this weekend."

"I do." "She's still sleeping."

"Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah." "I'm taking her to the zoo today."

"That should be be fun."

"I have an autograph signing in Indianapolis on Thursday."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah." "I was hoping we could spend Valentine's Day together."

"A date?"

"Yeah, would that be so bad?"

"It sounds really good actually." "I'll cook dinner." "You haven't seen this house yet."

"My autograph signing is over at seven." "I'll be there by eight."

"Ok." "I'll text you directions."

"Alright." "I'll see you Thursday.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was Thursday night. Kyla had a white spaghetti strap dress. She was nervous. This was her first date in over ten years. The good thing was she knew Randy very well, so she didn't have to be uncomfortable in that aspect. The doorbell rang at exactly eight o'clock. Kyla answered it. Randy was wearing a light blue button up shirt and jeans. He had lilies in one hand and Kyla's favorite champagne in the other.

"Here hold these." He said handing her the lilies and champagne. "I have to run back to the car for your chocolates "

"You didn't have to buy me chocolates."

"Yes I did."

They were in the kitchen eating. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit. Kyla made lemon pepper chicken, noodles and garlic bread.

"I forgot how good your cooking is." Randy said.

"I'm glad you still like it."

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now." "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I didn't think I'd see you again either." "I was really nervous about tonight." "I talked to my therapist about it in our last two sessions."

"Why were you nervous?"

"This is the first date I've been on in over ten years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because of what Eli did to me I don't really trust men I don't know."

"So your therapist knows about me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy." He said jokingly and rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry." "I've only said all good things."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch drinking champagne.

"Have you decided who you're facing at WrestleMania?" Randy asked.

"Yes I'll tell you but don't tell anyone." "I have a plan on when to go public." "I picked Charlotte Flair."

"Going against a Flair huh?"

"Yep." "If I don't win I'm going back into retirement." "If I win when I drop the title, I'm retiring." "I loved the rush of the crowd again but I don't have it in me for a long run." "It was fun back then and it's still fun now but I'm not a young kid anymore." "Eventually it has to be over."

"Does that mean we have to be to?"

"Be what?"

"Over."

"I didn't know there was a we."

"I want there to be."

"You want to get back together?" She said surprised.

"Yes." "When I'm not with you I'm thinking about you all the time." "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well I just figured because of what happened last time, you wouldn't want to go down that road again."

"Kyla, stop beating yourself up over that." "I forgive you I know you're sorry."

"I want to get back together to." "I'm not gonna be stupid and let you go this time." They kissed. He laid her down on the couch. After a few minutes she broke the kiss. "Randy wait."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "It's just...

"What's wrong?" They sat up.

"Remember how I told you I haven't dated in over ten years?"

"Yeah."

"That's not the only thing I haven't done."

"Oh." "Oh." He said getting it.

"I'm nervous."

"It's ok." "We don't have to do anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"We don't have to wait long."

"I'll wait as long as you want."

"Thank you." She kissed him.


	32. Chapter 32

Kyla and Randy had been back together for a month. They were very happy. Kyla and her therapist agreed it would be a good idea to take Randy come to some of the sessions. This was the first one he was coming to and he was about five minutes late so they started without him. Five minutes later he came through the door.

"I'm so sorry." "My flight was delayed." Randy said. He sat down next to Kyla.

"So this is Randy?" The doctor said. "It's nice to meet you." "I'm Dr. Green."

"See didn't I tell you he was gorgeous?" Kyla said.

"So you know everything about me huh?" Randy asked looking at Dr. Green.

"Yes." Dr. Green said. "You and your relationship with Kyla."

"So you know when we first met she shot me down left and right?"

"Yes and you told her mother Kyla's favorite word was no."

"Yeah."

Dr. Green looked at Kyla. "Do you want to tell Randy what we were talking about before he got here?"

Kyla looked at Randy. "We were talking about how I am completely happy with you, but I don't feel like I deserve to be happy." Kyla said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"It's because of what I did in the past."

"Do you mean breaking up with me?"

"Yes but not just that." "I did drugs." "I killed my baby." "I'm a bad person."

"Randy, do you judge Kyla for any of those things?" Dr. Green asked.

"Absolutely not." Randy said. "The past is the past." "I've done things in my past I'm not particularly proud of either."

"Yeah but when we were together before I didn't have this baggage." Kyla said. "You deserve better then that."

"You don't think I've ever dated a woman with baggage before?" "I have." "I can accept those things about you and it doesn't make you a bad person." "When we first met all I wanted was you." "All these years later, that's still that I want." "Just you."

"How does what Randy just said make you feel?" Dr. Green asked Kyla.

"Like I have the best boyfriend in the world." Kyla said. "He's so sweet and understanding."

"Randy I understand Kyla has told you about Eli."

"Yes." Randy said.

"How did you it make you feel when she did?"

"I wanted to kill him." "I wish she would've called me when it was happening." "I would've protected her."

"At that time you were married honey." Kyla said. "You couldn't have helped me."

"I would've found a way."

"Kyla would you say you completely trust Randy?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yes." Kyla said. "He's one I of the only people I trust that much." "I know I could tell him or go to him with anything."

That Sunday was the pay-per-view Fastlane. Randy was in his locker room waiting for his match. There was a knock on the door. He answered it.

"Surprise." Kyla said smiling.

"Baby." He said happily. They kissed. She went inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making my announcement for WrestleMania tonight."

Charlotte had just successfully defended her title against Ruby Riott. As she celebrated Kyla's music came on. She came out, got in the ring point at the WrestleMania sign and smiled. Then she left.

After the show Kyla was in Randy's room.

"Please spend the night." Randy said. "I won't try anything." "I promise."

"Ok."

Kyla laid down in bed next to Randy. They were on their sides facing each other.

"Next weekend I'm getting both of my girls." Randy said. "Will you come home with me and meet them?"

"Yes." "I'd love to."

"Good." "Alanna's really been wanting you meet you."

"You know it's crazy."

"What is?"

"How in one lifetime I can meet a guy who is a selfish, bastard, lower then scum sleaze ball." "Then I also meet the most wonderful caring man in the world." She said smiling. "Is it to soon to that, I love you?"

"No, because I love you too." They kissed.

In the middle of the night Kyla thrashing and yelling in her sleep woke Randy up.

"No!" Kyla yelled. "Don't hit me!" "Stop!"

"Kyla wake up."

"Stop!" She shot up in bed breathing heavily.

Randy put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." She looked at Randy and hugged him. She was shaking. "It was just a bad dream." "It's ok." "It's over."

"I'm sorry." "I should've warned you." "This happens a lot." "I'll go back to my room." She went to get up.

"No stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "I'll never let anybody hurt you."


	33. Chapter 33

Tonight Smackdown was in Chicago. Everyone was at the arena. Kyla was having her first match back tonight against Carmella. As she walked into the Women's Locker Room she like an old woman. Literally everyone she used to share that locker room with was gone.

"Hi I'm Trinity." (Naomi) She said coming up to her.

"I'm Kyla."

"I know." "I'm a big fan."

"I'm a fan of yours to." "I've seen your matches."

"You got flowers." "They're over there." She said pointing.

"Thanks."

"From your boyfriend?"

"Probably."

"Does he work here to?"

"Yeah." "It's Randy Orton."

"I know Randy."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

Kyla went and got her flowers. She picked up the card. It read.

I know you'll do great tonight. I love you. - Randy

Kyla went to Randy's locker room. The door was open so she went in.

"Hey baby." Randy said. He was tying up his boots.

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed. "Thank you for the lilies."

"You're welcome."

"Walking into that locker room I felt like an ancient dinosaur." "Everyone I knew is gone."

"You're not an ancient dinosaur." "You're my sexy girlfriend."

"Sexy girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah." "As sexy as the day I met you." They kissed. "I talked to Alanna today." "She is so excited about this weekend."

"I'm glad." "I hope the girls like me."

"They're gonna love you Kyla." "That's easy for you to say, you already love me."

"Yeah I do."

Charlotte was on commentary during Kyla's match with Carmella. Kyla won the match followed by a tense staredown between Kyla and Charlotte.

It was Friday. Kyla was in a Skype therapy session with Dr. Green.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Dr. Green asked.

"I'm nervous but I'm excited " "I love kids but I've never really had any interactions with them." "I just want them to like me."

"How are things with you and Randy?"

"Great."

"Just don't put any extra pressure on yourself." "You know you tend to do that."

"I know."

"Try to relax and have a good time."

The next day Kyla and Randy took a six in the morning flight to Missouri. They got there at around ten. Kyla fell asleep in Randy's bed. When she woke up it was one o'clock in the afternoon. She could hear the girls and Randy downstairs. She went downstairs.

"You're awake." Randy said.

Hi I'm Alanna." Alanna said.

"Hi Alanna." Kyla said. "It's so nice to meet you finally." "Your dad talks about you all the time."

"Daddy's told me a lot about you to." "I saw your match on Tuesday." "You're awesome."

"Thank you."

"Brooklyn, come here." Randy said. Brooklyn went over to Randy and climbed up on the couch. "Kyla come sit with us." Kyla sat down next to Randy. "Brooklyn this is daddy's girlfriend Kyla." "Can you say hello?"

"Hi Ky-Ky." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." Kyla said.

"Pretty."

"Thank you."

"Daddy love you."

"I know."

Later Kyla was painting Alanna's nails.

"Pick which color you want." Kyla said. "I have like five of them."

"I want the blue glitter."

"That's my favorite to."

"Ky-Ky." Brooklyn said going up to her.

"What?"

"Finger paint?"

"Sure as soon as I finish with Alanna."

"Can daddy finger paint with you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Brooklyn said.

Later that night Randy was tucking Alanna into bed. Brooklyn had went to bed a few hours ago.

"What do you think of Kyla?" Randy asked.

"She's really nice." "I like her."

"Good I'm glad."

"You love her right?"

"Yes I do."

"I'm glad you're happy."

A few hours later Kyla and Randy were getting into bed.

"No funny stuff Mr." She said smiling.

"Damn it." He said jokingly. "Alanna likes you."

"She does?"

"Yeah she told me."

"Both the girls are great." "I'm glad we did this."

"Me to."

"You know that question you asked me the night we broke up?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you ask me again in a year or two, I might have a different answer."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"That's a great thing to know."


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone was in Connecticut for Smackdown but the show wasn't until tomorrow. It was early in the morning. Kyla and Randy were in his room asleep. The alarm clock started going off. Kyla reached over to shut it off. When she went to get up. Randy grip tightened around her waist.

"No." He said.

She laughed. "Honey I have to get ready to go."

"I'm comfortable." She rolled over to face him.

"I know Randy but I've got to go."

He opened his eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Kiss me." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It was slow and passionate. He moved down to the side of her neck. She moaned. She knew she had to stop him even though part of her didn't want him to, she still wanted to wait. She got up.

"Ok time's up."

"I forgot how sexy you sound when you moan." He said smirking.

She smiled. "Stop it."

"I don't remember you ever saying that when we used to have sex."

She laughed. "Randy."

"I remember you saying that." He laughed.

"You're terrible."

"You love me anyway though right?"

"Of course." "You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday next week."

"I already told you Kyla, the only thing I want is to spend it with you."

"I have to get a present."

"No you don't."

Kyla changed in the bathroom. Randy walked her to the door.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight." Kyla said.

"Ok."

"It'll be just like the old days having dinner at Steph and Paul's house."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to drive tonight?"

"No." "I'll drive."

"Ok."

"Have a good autograph signing."

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Kyla and Randy went to Stephanie and Paul's for dinner. They were all at the table.

"Boy I feel like I'm in a time warp." Paul said looking at Kyla and Randy. "I never thought we'd be having dinner with you two again."

"I don't think anybody did." Kyla said.

Kyla and Stephanie were getting coffee for everyone.

"I haven't seen Randy this happy in years." Stephanie said.

"I haven't been this happy in years either."

"He still has no idea about the surprise party?"

"Not a clue." "I'm doing his cake myself."

"Speaking of cake, do you every think you'll be making a wedding cake for the two of you?"

"It's a definite possibility." "Truth be told, if he asked me to marry him right now I'd say yes." "I know he's the one." "He always has been." "Wanna know what I got him for his birthday?"

"Yeah." She put her hand up and whispered in Stephanie's ear.


	35. Chapter 35

On a Friday afternoon Kyla was enjoying a day off. She was flying to Missouri tomorrow to make the final preparations for Randy's party. As far as he knew she was coming in on Sunday to spend his birthday with him. Kyla was out shopping. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping."

"Kyla if you're buying me a present put it back."

"I'm not buying you a present?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." _"I already bought it."_ She thought.

"Good." "I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday." "I talked to both of the girls today." "They both said to tell you hi."

"Tell them I said hi next time you talk to them."

"I will."

"I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kyla walked into a Victoria's Secret store

"May I help you?" One of the employees asked coming up to her

"I'm looking for something for a romantic night with my boyfriend."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"A teddy, silk." "Black or red."

"Let me see what we have."

Kyla got to Randy's house at four o'clock on Sunday. She'd just walked through the door.

"Happy birthday Randy." She said.

"Thank you." They kissed. "Now I have everything I want for my birthday."

"I made us dinner reservations."

"Kyla."

"What?" "We have to eat."

Kyla and Randy arrived at the restaurant at six o'clock. Kyla had rented out the whole restaurant. Everyone yelled. "Surprise." All of their friends were there.

Randy turned to Kyla.

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Come here." He hugged her.

Everyone had a great time at Randy's party. Kyla and Randy had just pulled into Randy's driveway. Randy was driving.

"Randy I have a confession to make." Kyla said "I bought you a present."

"You did huh?"

"Yeah." "It's in the garage." "I had it delivered here while we were gone." "Get out of the car and close your eyes.

"Alright." He did. Kyla opened the garage. She grabbed Randy by the arm and led him into the garage.

"Open your eyes." When he opened his eyes he saw a brand new eighty-thousand dollar Harley. It was dark blue and had a big red bow on it. "Happy birthday Randy."

"Kyla, this is an eighty-thousand dollar Harley."

"I know." "It's all yours." "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" "I love it." He hugged and kissed her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"You shouldn't have spent that much money though."

"I don't mind." "I love you."

"Come on, let's go for a ride."

An hour later they came back from their ride. They got off the bike.

"I love this bike." He grabbed Kyla around the waist. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I don't suppose you'll let me take you to bed and thank you?"

"Not tonight."

"Ok." He said a little disappointed.

"Soon." She kissed him. "I promise."


	36. Chapter 36

WrestleMania was this Sunday. Kyla was very excited for it. Everyone was at Smackdown. She had a promo to do with Charlotte. Kyla was walking around backstage. She stopped at catering to get something to eat. Randy was there making a coffee.

"Hi handsome." She said.

He smiled. "Are you hitting on me?"

"I might be."

"Well, you should know, I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"Oh yeah?" "Well, she's one lucky woman."

"No." "I think he's the lucky one." "Going out soon."

"Yeah in about ten minutes."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you."

"Close enough." She kissed him.

Charlotte was in the middle of the ring doing her promo. Kyla came out and interrupted her.

"Charlotte, you say you're the queen, when in actuality you're nothing but a little girl." Kyla said. "I was winning championships and running the division." "While you were trying to figure out high school trigonometry." "You may overlook me because I come from the Divas era but I was a woman in Divas era." "At WrestleMania you'll see just how much a tough bitch I am." "Whooo!"

It was the night of WrestleMania. Kyla was getting ready to go out for her match with Charlotte. Randy came up to her.

"This is it." She said.

"Win or lose." "I am so proud of you."

"I know." They hugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her music came on. "Gotta go."

The match had been going on about twenty minutes. They were beating the hell out of each other and were very tired. Kyla had Charlotte down. She went down by her legs and applied the Figure-Four. Charlotte screamed in pain for about two minutes before rolling onto her stomach reversing the pressure forcing Kyla to break the hold. Charlotte got her up and chopped her into a corner. She lifted Kyla up and tried for Superplex but Kyla blocked it turning it into a Powerbomb. She got a two and a half count before Charlotte kicked out. Kyla got up and got into position for the K-Over. As she went running at her Charlotte managed to get her knee up turning Kyla around. Charlotte hit Natural Selection and got the three count. After Kyla could get up she and Charlotte hugged.

After the show Kyla went back to Randy's room with him. They were sitting on the couch.

"I think that match with Charlotte was the best retirement match I could've had." Kyla said.

"Are they still trying to talk you out if it?"

"Yeah." "Randy I have a surprise for you." "The reason I turned you down on your birthday last week is because, I want tonight to be the night."

"Really?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." She kissed him. "Meet me in the bedroom." "I'm gonna go change."

Randy went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He waited for Kyla. A few seconds later she appeared in the doorway wearing a red silk teddy.

"Wow." Randy said.

"I guess that means you like it." She said going up to him.

"Yeah."

"I want to do this but I'm still nervous."

"We'll take it really slow."

"Ok." They kissed. She laid down on the bed pulling him with her. He slowly kissed her acrossed her neck. She moaned. Feeling Randy's touch and lips on her body made her feel like a virgin again because it'd been so long. She moaned louder as he kissed her cleavage. She felt his hands up to the end of her teddy and start to pull it up. He slowly took it off of her. As he looked at her body he could see tiny scars from the years of abuse she'd taken but he didn't care about that. She looked at him nervously. "You're beautiful." He said. They kissed. As they did she felt his hand slowly moving up her leg to her inner thigh. "Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt his hand moving slowly. He groaned at the sound of her moaning. He went faster. "Randy, ohhhh." She took off his boxers. He took his hand out. They looked at each other as he slipped inside her, she whimpered. "Keeping going." She said. She kissed him. "I'm alright." He started to move slowly. Being back inside of her felt like heaven for Randy. "Oh Kyla." He groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. For a few minutes the room was filled with their moans and groans of passion. He looked at her. "Say it." He said. "For me." "I want you Randy, mmmm." She moaned. "You do?" "Yes." They kissed. "Harder." She mumbled against his lips. He went faster. "Uhnnn, baby." "Mmmmm, ohhhhh, ohhhhh, my god, oh Randy, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Oh Kyla." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there. They kissed.

"I love you Kyla." He said.

"I love you too Randy."


	37. Chapter 37

It had been two months since WrestleMania. Kyla's business had been booming but she missed Randy while he was gone. Every Mcmahon was trying to convince Kyla to come back. They were throwing boat loads of money at her, major company perks but she always declined. She was happy with what she was doing. Kyla was in her bathroom. She'd just finished throwing up and was rinsing her mouth. She'd had flu symptoms for the last week.

A few hours later she was finishing up a cake. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"How to you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Are you resting?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're working aren't you?"

"I have to Randy." "I have three clients who are expecting cakes."

"Kyla you're sick."

"I don't have time to be sick."

"Well you'll have to make time because you are." "Have you made a doctor's appointment?"

"No."

"Kyla." He said disapprovingly.

"I told you honey, I don't have the time."

"If you're still sick by the time I come on Wednesday, you're calling the doctor." "Besides do you think your clients want a sick cake maker?"

"I wear a mask and gloves while I'm making them."

"Still."

"If I'm not better by the time you come I'll call the doctor, I promise."

"Ok."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to baby."

"I can't wait to see you "

"Me either." "I'm gonna take care of you "

"Gonna make me soup?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna give me a sponge bath?" She said laughing a little.

"If you want me to."

"I have to go honey." "I have to finish this cake then I have to go to the drugstore for more medicine."

"Ok." "Feel better baby." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kyla went to the drugstore. She was picking up what she needed. Right by what she needed were the home pregnancy tests.

 _"I'm not pregnant but I might as well cover all bases."_ She thought. She picked up the pregnancy test.

Kyla went home and took the pregnancy test. She had to wait three minutes for the results. She went to check it expecting to see Not Pregnant from the digital test she bought. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it said Pregnant. Not only that but it said she was 8 to 9 weeks pregnant.

She smiled but then thought. _"No that can't be right." "I can't be pregnant." "I'm to old." "I have to buy another test._


	38. Chapter 38

Randy had just walked through the door of Kyla's home. Pepper came up to greet him wagging her tail.

"Hi Pepper." He said petting her. "How are you?" He stood up. "Kyla, I'm here." He called.

"I'm in the bathroom." She called down. "I'll be right down."

"Are you throwing up again?"

"No."

Randy went and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Kyla came down. She sat down next to Randy.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How do you feel?"

"A little better." "Randy, we need to talk."

"Ok."

"I have a surprise for you." "It was a surprise to me to, believe me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sick." She pulled out a pregnancy test that she'd been hiding and showed it to him. He took it. "I'm pregnant Randy." She said happily.

"Oh my god." He said shocked. He hugged her. "This is amazing, this is great." He said happily. He kissed her. "Did you just find out?"

"No." "I found out two days ago but at first I thought it was wrong." "This is the fifth test I've taken in the last two days and all five have come up positive." "I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"We're gonna have a baby." Randy said smiling. They kissed.

The next day they were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine. The doctor turned the switch so they could hear the fetal heartbeat. Instead of hearing one, two could be heard.

"Is that two heartbeats?" Randy asked.

"Yes it is." The doctor said looking the screen. "I see." "They were playing hide and seek." "There's the second baby."

"Well twins do run in my family." Kyla said.

"We'll have to check as the pregnancy progresses but it will most likely be a C-Section birth. As of now your due date is December 30th."

Later that night Kyla and Randy were laying on the couch. Randy had his head resting on Kyla's stomach.

"Hi." He said. "This is your daddy." "Mommy and I love you both so much and we can't wait to meet you." "You're sisters are gonna be so happy." He kissed her stomach and went back up to her. "I get the girls in two weeks." "I want you to come home with me so we can tell them together."

"Ok." "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a mom." She said happily. "I thought that ship had sailed for me."

"You're gonna be a great mom." "I know you're nervous but I will help you through it." He kissed her.


	39. Chapter 39

The girls were going to be at Randy's within the hour. During the next two weeks Kyla had started to show. She was going into her third month of pregnancy. Kyla and Randy were in the kitchen. Kyla was making a snack.

"I hope the girls will be happy about the babies." Kyla said.

"Are you kidding?" "They're gonna be thrilled." "Especially Alanna."

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"Girls or boys or one of each?"

"Well I already have two girls, so part of me would like two boys." "Either way though I will love them." "What about you?"

"I'd like a boy and a girl but as long as they're healthy."

The girls had arrived. They had dinner and were sitting in the living room.

"Girls, Kyla and I have something to tell you." Randy said. He looked at Kyla. "Do you want to tell them?" He asked looking at Kyla.

"Sure." "Girls, I'm pregnant." "I'm pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Alanna said happily.

"Yes."

Alanna hugged her. "That's awesome." She hugged Randy.

"Brooklyn, do you understand?" Randy asked looking at her. "You're gonna be a big sister."

"What mean twins?" Brooklyn asked confused

"It means Kyla has two babies in her stomach." "They might look like each other when they come out."

"I get two sissys?"

"You might."

"Yay!" She said excitedly. "I happy."

"You might get two brothers or two sisters or a brother and a sister."

"Let's go." She started going for the door.

"Where are you going Brooklyn?"

"The hopsicle daddy, to get Ky-Ky's babies."

Randy laughed. "Brooklyn the babies need to grow in Kyla's tummy first." "When they're ready to come out we'll go to the hospital."

"Ok."

"Are you showing yet?" Alanna asked Kyla.

"Yeah." "I think more than I should be." "See." She lifted up her shirt.

"When are you supposed to have them?"

"December 30th, but it could be a little sooner."

"Will you let us know when you know what they are?"

"Of course we will."

Kyla and Randy had just gone to bed.

"I'm so glad the girls are happy about the babies." Kyla said.

"Kyla, I've been thinking, soon we'll start shopping for the twins." "I was thinking instead of buying two of everything, for your house and my house I mean." "You should just move in here."

"You want me to move in?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"As long as I can bring Pepper."

"Of course you can." "I love Pepper." "Alanna will be happy to." "She's been wanting to get a dog." "Let's celebrate." He kissed her and got on top of her.

"Randy we can't."

"It doesn't hurt the babies, don't worry."

"What about the girls?"

"They're sleeping."

"I just don't think we should have sex with them in the house."

"Since when do people around bother you?" "We did it in the back of that van and there were like twenty people in there." He said smiling.

"We were kids Randy."

"Kyla eventually this house will be full of kids." "Does that mean we can never have sex again?"

"You have a point."

"Come on, the kids won't here a thing." He kissed her and shut off the light.


	40. Chapter 40

Kyla was all moved into Randy's house. She was only five months along but she looked about eight months. Today she and Randy were finding out the sex of the babies and if she'd need a C-Section. They were getting ready to leave.

"They're fighting in there again." Kyla said. Randy knelt down by her stomach.

"Hey you two." "Stop kicking mommy." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the doctor. Kyla was hooked to the machine.

"It looks like it will have to be a C-Section birth." "I'm thinking the eighteenth of December." "Does that work for both?"

"I can make sure I'm off work during that time." Randy said.

"I can tell from the placenta they're going to be identical twins." "They're boys."

"Yes." Randy said happily.

"I had a feeling for the last couple months they would be." Kyla said smiling.

After they got home from the doctor they turned on Skype to talk to Alanna. They promised her they would as soon as they got home. She popped up on the screen.

"Hi daddy." "Hi Kyla." Alanna said. They both said hi. "What did the doctor say?" "Is everything still ok?"

"Everything's fine." Kyla said. "The twins are going to be identical."

"What are they?"

"They're boys." Randy said.

"Alright." She said happily. "I was hoping for boys."

Later that night Randy sat down on the couch next to Kyla. Pepper had her head resting on Kyla's stomach.

"Aw that's cute." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"Kyla, can we name one of the boys Randy?"

"Sure."

"You can pick the other name."

"Whichever one comes out first is the one we'll name Randy." "Deal?"

"Deal."


	41. Chapter 41

Kyla and Randy had the girls for the weekend. Monday was Kyla's C-Section. Kyla was in the living room reading Brooklyn a story. Randy was making dinner. Alanna was helping him.

"Daddy." Alanna said.

"What?"

"Are you gonna marry Kyla?"

"Maybe, someday."

"I think you should."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "Isn't what she has to do on Monday an operation?"

"Yes but she'll be fine." "I promise."

"Do they knock her out?"

"They make so she's awake but can't feel anything."

"Oh." "How long does it take?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

On Monday Kyla and Randy went for her C-Section. The doctor was explaining what was going to happen before they started.

"You will be given an anesthetic." The doctor said. "You'll be fully conscious but a little out of it." "You won't feel a thing." "I'll have a nurse come in and give you a shot and in about twenty minutes it'll be time to have your babies." The doctor left room.

Randy looked at Kyla. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little."

"Don't be." "Everything's going to be fine." He kissed her.

They were in the OR. Just like the doctor Kyla was conscious but her mind was kind of all over the place.

"Ok here comes the first baby." The doctor said. Kyla heard crying. The doctor handed the baby off to the nurse to be cleaned. "Here comes the next baby." A few seconds later Kyla heard crying again.

The next thing Kyla remembered clearly was being in a hospital room. She looked at Randy who was holding the boys.

"How'd I get in here?" She asked.

"We've been here for a half hour." "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Would you like to meet our sons?"

"Yeah." He stood up and handed them to her.

"Randy is on your right and Gavin in on your left." They both had a little bit on brown hair and Randy's blue eyes.

"They beautiful." She said happily. "They look just like you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	42. Chapter 42

_Flashback_

 _Six Months Ago_

 _Randy had just gotten home. The boys were napping. Kyla was sitting on the couch._

 _"Hi honey." She said._

 _"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed._

 _"You'll never believe the phone call I got today."_

 _"What phone call?"_

 _"Stephanie called me and said they want to induct me into the Hall Of Fame."_

 _"I know." Randy said smiling. "She called me and told me earlier this week." "Did you say yes?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm so happy for you." They kissed._

 _End Of Flashback_

A year had passed. The twins had celebrated their first birthday. They were close to a year and a half. Kyla and Randy had been together for a little over two years. Kyla, Randy and the twins were getting ready to go to the Hall Of Fame ceremony.

"Randy." Kyla said from the bedroom. Little Randy came walking in. "Not you sweetie, daddy."

Randy came in. "What baby?"

"Can you zip me up?"

"Yeah." "You look gorgeous." He zipped her dress.

"Thank you." "Is Gavin still napping?

"No he's up." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Trish inducted Kyla into the Hall Of Fame. Kyla was standing at the podium getting ready to give her speech.

"I'd first like to thank Trish and Amy AKA Lita." "When I was a rookie here they befriended me and instantly we became best friends." "I had some of my best matches with them." "I'd like to thank my boyfriend, Randy Orton." "Thanks to this job I met the love of my life." "The first time we were together, it didn't work out." "When I returned in 2018 we got another chance." "He then blessed me with two beautiful boys, our adorable twins Randy Jr. and Gavin." "I also can't forget my beautiful stepdaughters Alanna and Brooklyn." "I have a surprise for everyone."

"One more match!" The fans in the crowd started chanting

"Thank you but no." "This will surprise you to honey." She said looking at Randy. He got a confused look on his face. "I just found out a few hours ago, that I am pregnant with my third child." The crowd cheered and applauded. Randy got an even more surprised look on his face. "That's right, the Orton family is expanding." "I'd like to thank the fans, without which none of this would be possible." "You've always supported me and been with me through everything." "Lastly I'd like to thank my mother." "She was always my biggest supporter and I know she'd be proud of me." "Thank you for everything mom."

Kyla and Randy were at the after party.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Randy asked.

"About two hours before we left." "I really surprised you didn't I?"

"Yeah." "Now it's my turn."

"What?"

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Randy yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "As you all learned earlier, Kyla and I are expecting our third child." "She really surprised me tonight, now it's my turn to surprise her." "Kyla.. He got down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket. "Do you remember this?" He opened the box revealing the same ring he'd proposed to her with sixteen years ago. "I kept this in a safe deposit box as something to remember you by." "I never thought I'd be able to ask you this question with this ring again." "Kyla, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said happily. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. Everyone applauded.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Does anyone have any requests?**


End file.
